Love is louder than the pressure to be perfect
by pmas97
Summary: Bella huyó de su casa y Edward le ofrece quedarse en su apartamento el tiempo que sea necesario. Todos humanos. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Bella**

Me temblaban los dientes y mis manos las coloqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta con capucha, mientras que la capucha mantenía el viento fuera de mi cuello y espalda. Habían pasado casi 16 horas desde que me fui y había aterrizado por fin en el único lugar que había querido estar durante estos últimos 5 años de mi vida, Nueva York.

Me aferré a las dos maletas que había traído para salvar mi vida y en cuanto salí del aeropuerto, me senté en un banco de madera. Varios nombres de visitantes fueron escritos en ella con un marcador permanente. La gente caminaba a mi lado en lo que parecía ser un millón de kilómetros por hora. Y los coches se movían muy rápido. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar y morderme el labio inferior. Parecía que un millón de pies pasaban por encima de mí. Yo nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan pequeña.

No planeé ir tan lejos. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos sin que me descubrieran. Y ahora no tenía a dónde ir, no conocía a nadie, y no tenía idea en lo que me había metido. Pero estaba segura que volver no era una opción.

"¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar?" Un taxista me dijo desde la acera.

Yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y recogí mis cosas tan rápido como pude antes de ir al auto.

"Gracias". Suspiré mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

"Sí, sí." Gruñó, "¿Adónde tienes que ir?"

"Uh, puede recomendarme un buen lugar para comer." Di instrucciones, totalmente insegura.

Se detuvo un momento antes de reírse, "Está bien, cariño."

Tenía la sensación de que el dar al taxista la libertad de llevarme a donde quiera era una

mala idea.

"Así que… ¿Es esta la primera vez que vienes a Nueva York?" me preguntó casualmente, mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Sí, algo así... estuve aquí una vez cuando era muy pequeña, pero no creo que eso cuente." Le expliqué y miré por la ventana del auto los edificios.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí esta vez?" Cuestionó él.

Dudé con mi respuesta por un momento "sólo estoy en busca de un cambio en mi vida." Me encogí de hombros.

"Ah, todos necesitamos de vez en cuando un cambio en la vida." Añadió pensativo.

El resto del trayecto hasta mi destino estaba en silencio entre los dos, el único sonido era el de la estación de radio.

"Aquí es." El taxista anunció cuando detuvo el auto en un lugar que parecía un restaurante de los años 50 ''Pam nunca dejará de ser uno de los mejores restaurantes. Abre las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana."

"Lo tendré en cuenta" asentí, le di las gracias y pagué.

Bajé mis maletas del auto y cerré la puerta. Miré hacia el restaurante y me di cuenta que estaba bastante ocupado, incluso a las once de la noche.

Al entrar, sonó una campana y una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rojo y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso que hacían juego con el color de su esmalte, llamada "Pam" me miró y me sirvió una taza de café.

"Yo voy a atenderte''. Sonreí y dejé escapar un suspiro y mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Ella me indicó una mesa para sentarme y coloqué mis maletas debajo de la mesa.

"Es una noche fría afuera." Dijo la camarera cuando se acercó a mí.

"Sí, lo es." Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

"¿Necesitas un minuto para decidir lo que quieres?" Ella me preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Uh, quiero una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas" le di mi orden cortésmente.

"Claro, cariño." Ella me guiñó un ojo y anotó mi pedido en su libreta. Ella se volteó y fue a la cocina.

La campana del restaurante volvió a sonar y corrí mi mirada para ver al recién llegado.

Era alto y delgado, con jeans ajustados negros, una chaqueta de cuero negro y una sudadera con capucha gris debajo de él, la capucha escondía un poco su cara. Había algo en esa persona que me dejó incapaz de quitar mis ojos de él. Él se sentó en una mesa, sin prestar atención a nadie el restaurante.

La camarera salió de la cocina, sosteniendo un plato blanco en cada mano.

"Aquí está tu comida, solo dime si necesitas algo mas." Sonrió y fue a atender al chico que recién llego.

Me tomé el tiempo suficiente para comer, por lo que seguro no tendría que salir tan rápido e ir un lugar poco familiar.

Con el estómago lleno y el calor que me rodeaba, mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente. Y lo más duro era que había tratado de conciliar el sueño por tanto tiempo que ya no podía luchar contra él.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cariño". Me dijo una voz suave, empujando suavemente mi hombro. Salté y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Mis ojos miraron la mesa, luego el lugar, y, finalmente, a Pam la camarera.

"Perdón por asustarte corazón." Frunció el ceño "Pero no puedes quedarte aquí por más tiempo. Mi marido se enoja cuando la gente se queda por demasiado tiempo"

"Oh, sí. Lo siento" Murmuré y froté mis ojos "¿Qué hora es?".

"Es la una de la mañana, ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir?" Pam me preguntó con preocupación en su rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos "Sí" mentí.

"Pues bien, espero que llegues a salvo. Una chica bonita como tú no debería estar caminando sola por las calles a esta hora." Sonrió con suavidad.

"Gracias por todo." Dije con gratitud.

"No te preocupes cariño." Ella agitó su mano con desdén y se acercó a una pareja en un puesto cerca de mí, y volvió a llenar sus bebidas.

Bostecé y mentalmente me estaba preparando para lo que me esperaba en las afueras de Nueva York a la una de la mañana.

Agarré mis maletas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, mi cuerpo entero empezó a gritar para volver al calor cuando salí del lugar. Había mucho más allá de frío. Y no ayudaba mucho sólo tener nada más que una sudadera con capucha y un par de pantalones vaqueros.

Miré cada camino en el que estaba caminando, de cualquier manera estaba iluminado por brillantes luces de la calle. El camino de la izquierda parecía menos amenazante, por lo que decidí empezar mi búsqueda de un lugar para quedarme por ahí. No me importaba si se trataba de un motel, en este punto sólo necesitaba dormir.

Pero cuanto más caminaba, más oscuro se hacía, había menos luces en las calles, y cada vez los autos eran menos.

Agarré bien mis cosas mientras miraba por encima del hombro. Me tragué el sonido que quería salir de mi boca y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal recta. Había dos figuras oscuras a varios metros detrás de mí.

"¡Hey dulzura!" Dijo un hombre con un fuerte acento, que daba a conocer que era obvio que era nacido aquí y se crió en esta zona también.

"¿Quieres que lleve las maletas por ti, cariño?" Dijo el otro hombre.

Seguí mi camino pero intentando ir más rápido, en busca de otro lugar. Pero sin duda, sabía que iban a seguirme.

"¿Por qué corres?" Gritaban "ven, camina con nosotros".

Escuchaba sus pasos, y cada vez los escuchaba más cerca de mí. Mi estómago se revolvió y empecé a correr, estaba demasiado asustada como para gritar o llorar. Todo lo que podía hacer era correr lo más rápido que podía, sin dejar mi equipaje.

"Oh, esto va a terminar muy pronto" Gritó uno, su risa rebotó en las paredes de ladrillos de los edificios que nos rodeaban. Yo no sabía que quería decir con eso y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

No tardé ni un segundo en darme cuenta que había corrido derecho todo el tiempo y estábamos en un callejón sin salida, no tenía ninguna forma de escapar. Intenté correr hacia otro lugar pero antes de que pudiese correr más lejos, sentí que alguien me agarraba por los hombros, grité, y dejé caer mis maletas en el suelo.

"¡Shh!" Siseó uno de ellos fuertemente con su dedo en mi boca. Yo estaba lista para cualquier cosa cruel e inimaginable en este momento.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo par de estúpidos?" Gritó alguien a los dos hombres que estaban siguiéndome.

"Oh, vamos, ni siquiera sabes quién es ella." Uno se rió entre dientes "Deja de actuar como un héroe."

"No me importa un carajo si sé o no quién es ella" Escupió "¿quieres que tu madre sepa sobre esto? ¿Ah? Sabes perfectamente que romperías su corazón, ¿verdad?".

"¿Vas a decirle a nuestra madre?" bufaron, podía ver sus sombras moviéndose inquietos en el pavimento. Tenían miedo del hombre quien estaba protegiéndome.

"Sabes que lo haré. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Deberían estar durmiendo para ir a la escuela. Váyanse los dos de aquí antes de que les dé una paliza, ya lo he hecho antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo si quiero." Amenazó.

Y en eso, retrocedieron unos pasos y desaparecieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Edward**

Podía sentir su temblor detrás de mí, su respiración inestable, mientras veía a los dos hermanos McNally correr.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla, no lograba ver su cara del todo por la oscuridad de la noche, pero incluso en la oscuridad yo sabía que era hermosa. Nunca me había atraído una chica antes de esta manera. Sentí que debía cuidar de ella y asegurarme de que estuviese bien. Por suerte no está herida. Ella respiraba profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté en voz baja, dando un paso hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio para respirar. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. "No te preocupes por ellos. No van a molestarte de nuevo" Le aseguré y puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero.

"Gracias." Susurró ella, mirando al suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor y luego rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta un paquete de chicles de canela, algo que siempre llevo conmigo. Tomé un trozo, lo desenvolví y luego lo introduje en mi boca.

"¿Quieres?" Le pregunté a la chica que estaba aun delante de mí. Ella movió su cabeza rápidamente, disminuyendo mi oferta. "¿A dónde tienes que ir? Yo voy a caminar por ese camino" Dije señalando hacia donde tenía que ir.

"Estoy bien. Puedo irme sola. No te preocupes." Ella insistió.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Casi me echo a reír.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que ella en realidad estaría caminando donde quiera hasta encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Negué con la cabeza hacia ella, desaprobando su decisión "¿Dónde vives?"

"En un motel." Dijo vagamente.

"¿El Robinson?" Le pregunté, aun sabiendo que ese lugar no existía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez más y pude confirmar que estaba mintiendo "en serio, gracias por tu ayuda, pero tengo que irme." ¿Quién demonios era esta chica? Ella comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, y yo casi podía sentir la duda en cada paso que ella daba. Solté una carcajada y comencé a caminar detrás de ella.

"El Robinson no existe." Me reí en broma.

"Ya lo sabía." Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia mí.

"No, no lo sabías. Deja de mentir. Todo lo que lograrás es meterte en problemas" le dije en tono serio "te quedaste dormida en el restaurante de Pam. Sé que no tienes un lugar para quedarte, no tienes ni idea de dónde te encuentras".

"¿Has estado siguiéndome?" Preguntó ella levantando sus cejas mientras daba un paso atrás de mí.

"No" Le dije "Yo estaba en el restaurante y Pam me dijo que mantuviera un ojo en ti".

Hizo una pausa y me lanzó una mirada dura, como si hubiera sido capturada. Ella tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, se negaba a mirarme.

"Soy Edward, Edward Cullen." Me presenté, ya que no lo había hecho antes "Tú no me conoces y yo tampoco te conozco, pero te quedarás en mi casa esta noche, no voy a dejarte en la calle y mucho menos en cualquier motel."

"Yo… no lo sé." Se ajustó el suéter sobre el hombro con torpeza.

"He dicho que te quedarás en mi casa. Es la una de la mañana y no tienes a donde ir y no creo que conozcas a alguien que viva aquí, supongo que ya habrías llamado." Le dije sin rodeos.

Miró a su alrededor moviendo la cabeza, mirando cualquier lugar menos a mí, pero finalmente me miró "Bien." Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción "¿Qué camino Señor Cullen?". Me reí.

"Ya sabes mi nombre y yo aun no sé el tuyo, no es justo." Detuve.

Ella me miró y frunció los labios antes de hablar: "Soy Isabella"

"Isabella qué?" Insistí.

"Swan" Murmuró ella con amargura.

"Ok, ahora vamos." Le sonreí y le señalé el camino hacia mi casa "sólo son unas pocas cuadras que caminar"

"Bien". Isabella murmuró y comenzó a seguirme por la calle.

"Oh, y espero que no te importen los perros." Me reí, ganándome una mirada confusa de ella.

Llegamos a la parte delantera de mi edificio e Isabella puso una cara confundida "¿Vives en un supermercado?" Me preguntó.

"Arriba de un supermercado en realidad." Le aclaré con una sonrisa "Es de mi tío y me permite vivir arriba."

Ella sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y me siguió por el callejón, cerca de la parte trasera de la tienda. Busqué en mi bolsillo las llaves y las saqué, abriendo la puerta de metal, iluminado por una sola luz.

"Si eres un violador, dímelo ahora. Esto es demasiado espeluznante." Dijo ella con confianza.

"Oh calma ¿no? Espera ver el lugar antes de juzgarlo." Le respondí y abrí la puerta para ella "yo subiré tus maletas".

A regañadientes me las dio. Escuchaba sus pasos en la escalera de madera detrás de mí.

Llegué al escalón más alto y abrí la última puerta, escuchando un ladrido fuerte detrás de la puerta.

"Cállate" Murmuré, empujando la puerta para abrirla mientras que mi adorable perro salto sobre mí. "El es Tom" Le dije a Isabella cuando dejé sus maletas en la pared.

"Hola Tom." Dijo ella con entusiasmo y se agachó para acariciarlo.

Me sonrió y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que el lugar era básicamente presentable. No era demasiado grande ni lujoso pero se vivía bien. Había una cocina de tamaño decente, sala de estar, un baño, un dormitorio y un balcón que daba a la calle. Lo mantuve bastante limpio, a excepción de unos libros y otras cosas regadas por ahí.

"No está mal" Comentó, mirando todavía el lugar. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los míos y se detuvo. Yo no entendía por qué ella me miraba con tanta fuerza, pero luego me di cuenta que era realmente la primera vez que había visto mi rostro en la luz.

Me quité la capucha de la cabeza y me pasé una mano por mi cabello cobrizo, apartando la mirada de ella "Voy a sacar el sofá-cama para que duermas, estoy seguro de que estás muy cansada."

Me quité la chaqueta, la tiré en un sillón y me dirigí al sofá-cama que abriría para Isabella. Arrojé los cojines en el suelo contra la pared y agarré el palo de metal, lo halé para sacar el colchón de la camilla. Después de haber sacado el sofá-cama y haber puesto unas mantas limpias y una almohada, me dirigí a Isabella, que estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Tom.

"Puedes ducharte ahora si quieres o puedes esperar y hacerlo mañana." Le dije "como quieras."

"Creo que me voy a ir a la cama." Ella bostezó y se levantó del suelo "En serio, muchas gracias por todo esto."

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar "¿Por qué estás en Nueva York sin que nadie sepa nada?" Pregunté desde la cocina con la cabeza pegada en la nevera. Isabella se sentó en el sofá-cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¿Sabes qué?" le dije "no me digas. No es mi problema, no debería importarme. Iré a sentarme en el balcón un rato, sólo dime si necesitas cualquier cosa, y si quieres comer puedes agarrar lo que sea de la cocina." Le dije rápidamente y salí al balcón, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y saqué mi paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Había sido un día largo de mierda.

Encendí un cigarrillo y lo aspiré profundamente, exhalando el humo a través de mis labios, viendo como flota en el cielo.

Quince minutos más tarde, cansado, volví a entrar al apartamento, la luz de la cocina y de la sala de estar estaban apagadas, la única prendida era una mini lámpara frente a Isabella. Ella estaba enterrada en la almohada, la manta estaba por encima de sus hombros y Tom estaba en la parte inferior del sofá-cama.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación "Vamos Tom. No creo que a Isabella le guste dormir contigo ahí"

Él simplemente movió la cola y me miró con ojos inocentes. Él no iba a moverse de ahí.

Negué con la cabeza a mi perro "traidor" le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que todo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir los capítulos antes, es que no tenía internet en mi casa. Voy a subir 4 capítulos hoy, disfrútenlos!

**Narra Bella**

Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo las sabanas que estaban encima de mi pequeño cuerpo. El sonido de freír algo en la estufa se oía claramente a través de la sala, y el olor del tocino era innegable. Vagamente lo recordaba de mi infancia, el despertar con un olor como éste, y las voces de mi mamá y mi abuela hablando en la cocina.

"Isabella, si quieres comida, pienso que deberías levantarte ya de la cama." Esa voz condescendiente gritó desde la cocina, aparentemente llena de algo.

Gruñí en respuesta y empujé las mantas de mi cuerpo.

Una luz blanquecina entraba por las ventanas, emitida por las nubes que cubren el cielo nublado. Me pasé una mano por el cabello desordenado, tratando de hacerme ver un poco mejor.

Edward ya había puesto en la mesa un plato de huevos y tocino para mí, acompañado por un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comía los huevos, me miraba caminar hacia la mesa de la pequeña pero agradable cocina.

Lo miré y me senté "Gracias." Murmuré, tomando un bocado de una tira de tocino.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo y volvió a comer.

En menos de 24 horas de conocer a Edward Cullen, yo sabía sólo dos cosas de él: siempre se encogía de hombros y sonreía. Esas son sus dos principales vías de comunicación.

Miré hacia abajo, luego hacia otro lado, había un traje rojo con un diseño circular en el lado derecho de su pecho. Al norte decía 'Departamento de Bomberos Queens', estaba escrito en blanco alrededor de un hacha y lo que parecía ser un casco de bombero. Su voz me arrancó de mi pequeña observación.

"¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó con torpeza, como si él no sabía qué decirme.

"Sí" asentí con la cabeza "muy bien, en realidad".

"Bien." Dijo Edward "Así que... tenemos que ver que haremos contigo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cuestioné, tomando mi jugo.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de familia o un lugar para quedarte?" Él me preguntó "Aunque lo dudo por lo que pasó anoche."

"Yo sólo voy a tratar de conseguir un apartamento o alojarme al menos en un hotel durante un tiempo hasta conseguir un trabajo estable. Puedo manejar todo eso." Le aseguré.

Edward se rió entre dientes y cruzó los brazos "¿Por lo menos trajiste dinero?"

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé por la habitación hacia mi bolso, sacando un sobre blanco que había traído. Volví a la mesa y tiré el sobre delante de él. Me miró con escepticismo y tomó el sobre, abriéndolo lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Cuánto hay aquí?" Murmuró mientras movía los billetes con su dedo pulgar.

"Un montón" Reí débilmente "He estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Edward con sarcasmo y me entregó el sobre de nuevo. Suspiró, metido totalmente en sus pensamientos y se rascó la nuca "Muy bien, tengo una idea."

Me senté de nuevo y lo vi, esperando que hablara de nuevo.

Se humedeció los labios "Con esto, aunque es mucho, sólo podrías conseguir un apartamento de mierda por sólo unas semanas con el riesgo de ser asaltada o violada, o podrías alojarte en un motel donde podrías contagiarte de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o podrías quedarte en un buen hotel donde se te acabaría el dinero en menos de darte cuenta." Explicó con una pequeña risa.

"¿Entonces...?" Insistí.

"Yo voy a dejar que te quedes aquí conmigo, en mi sofá-cama durante el tiempo que quieras." Me dijo en serio "Es un lugar decente y me aseguraré de que estés a salvo aquí."

"Está bien, ¿puedes recomendarme un lugar donde pueda trabajar?" Le dije, aún shockeada por tanta amabilidad de su parte.

"Puedes trabajar en la tienda de abajo que es de mi tío hasta conseguir un mejor trabajo si quieres." Edward dijo simplemente, rascándose la mandíbula.

Le sonreí y me recosté en la silla, cruzando los brazos al igual que é. "Así que... el tipo duro tiene un corazón para ayudar a la pobre niña".

Me miró con frialdad "¿Cuándo he sido un tipo duro contigo? Te salvé una vez y ahora estoy ayudándote, ¿por qué no dejas de actuar como si sabes quién soy y como si lo sabes todo?"

Me borró la sonrisa de mi cara y miré a la mesa "Lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando"

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro "Está bien. ¿Vas a tomar mi oferta?".

Yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente "Sí, gracias otra vez".

Edward se levantó de la mesa y se llevó los platos "Tengo que ir a clases y luego a trabajar desde las tres de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche. Tu sólo debes quedarte aquí por el momento y tomártelo todo con calma, toma una ducha caliente y ve algunas películas, lo que quieras."

"¿No comienzo a trabajar hoy?" Le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras limpiaba los platos en el fregadero "En serio, hoy simplemente relájate. Parece que lo necesitas."

"Si en realidad". Reí.

"Puedes ducharte ahora o cuando quieras, yo tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde." Explicó mientras se ponía un par de Vans de color gris "Sólo recuerda que Tom debe ir afuera de vez en cuando, hay una cuerda en esa mesa que se le puede poner." Edward se puso la chaqueta de cuero y agarró una gorra roja de un gancho en la pared. "Volveré más tarde." Dijo de espaldas antes de salir del apartamento, cerrando bien la puerta detrás de él.

Miré a Tom que estaba esperando que algo de la mesa cayera al suelo.

"Parece que sólo seremos tu y yo el día de hoy, amigo" Yo me reí en voz baja, jugando con sus pequeñas orejitas.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Narra Bella**

He hecho clic con un bolígrafo roto sobre el mostrador en repetidas ocasiones mientras miraba el reloj en la pared del supermercado. Yo odiaba esta tienda con todo mi ser. Odiaba las luces. Odiaba los pisos de baldosas rotas. Odiaba la forma en que tenía que arreglar la comida. Odiaba al gerente. Odiaba a los niños estúpidos que corrían e intentaban robar dulces a diario sólo para molestarme.

Una semana en Nueva York y ¿qué he aprendido? Aprendí que no quería trabajar en un supermercado toda la vida, eso era seguro. Aprendí que Nueva York no era exactamente como es en las películas. Yo sólo había visto las luces de la ciudad desde muy lejos. Otra cosa que había aprendido era que la gente no era muy agradable, todo el mundo estaba enojado todo el tiempo, no importaba si se trataba de conducir, caminar, comer, dormir o cualquier cosa, la mayoría del tiempo estaban enojados.

Pero sobre todo, los neoyorquinos siempre llegan tarde... bueno tal vez era sólo uno en particular.

La campana sonó y Edward entró arrastrando los pies en la tienda, con dos bolsas en sus manos.

"Llegas tarde" dije seria.

"Yo no llego tarde" Argumentó y puso las bolsas en el mostrador "Y te he traído la cena, así que no te quejes" Edward dijo de mala manera, como dije, la mayoría del tiempo están enojados "Traje un sándwich italiano, vive con eso."

"Puedo hacerlo." Reí y abrí la bolsa, sacando el sándwich.

Edward se sentó en una silla cerca del mostrador "¿Cómo estuvo hoy el día en la tienda?"

Di un bocado a mi sándwich y me encogí de hombros "No estuvo mal, sin embargo, bastante aburrido."

"No es nada divertido trabajar aquí" Él sonrió "Me gusta más trabajar en la estación de bomberos, a pesar de que ahora son sólo horas de trabajo normal."

"¿Trabajo normal?" Cuestioné.

"Me dejaron el trabajo de dos a siete de la tarde, me llamaran si me necesitan para casos de emergencia y también quise algunos días de trabajo extra." Explicó con la boca llena.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" No entendía aun.

"Ya no trabajaré hasta muy tarde, trabajaré desde las dos de la tarde hasta las siete de la noche, antes trabajaba desde las tres de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche'' Él se encogió de hombros "La mayoría de los hombres solteros que trabajan ahí están dedicados a hacer lo mismo."

"¿Estás soltero, cierto?" Le pregunté torpemente "Espero que estés soltero, no me gustaría que una novia loca entre al apartamento, me vea y quiera matarme por pensar que…"

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza "No, no tengo novia, no tengo tiempo para una novia. Trabajo demasiado."

"Lo entiendo." Asentí con la cabeza.

De repente sonó el timbre y tres chicos entraron, mirando a Edward.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Gritó, mirando a ellos.

En ese momento yo bajé la vista, fingiendo hacer algo, dejé que mi cabello cubriera todo mi rostro.

Uno de ellos, de ojos marrones y cabello castaño me miró y sonrió, luego volvió a mirar a Edward "Es viernes y es de noche, idiota. Vamos a salir."

Uno de ellos, con barba y el cabello bien peinado, me miró con una sonrisa "Edward, ¿quién es ella?" Dijo moviendo sus cejas.

"Chicos, ella es Bella." Explicó. Sonreí al escucharlo decirme Bella, cuando le dije que no me gustaba mi nombre completo él empezó a decirme así "Bella, ellos son los perdedores de mis amigos, Jasper y Garrett, y mi hermano Emmett. Todos trabajan en la estación conmigo".

"¡Tú eres la chica que está viviendo con Eddie! Es de verdad, no podré superar esto en un laaaargo tiempo." Dijo Jasper, de cabello claro rizado y ojos azules.

"Cállate" Edward lo miró mal y se puso de pie "Bella, voy a salir por un rato, vuelvo en un par de horas. ¿Puedes cerrar la tienda por mi?".

"Sí, puedo hacer eso" Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bien" Él sonrió "No me esperes."

"¿Al igual que lo haría en primer lugar?" Levanté una ceja.

Garrett soltó una carcajada y golpeó Edward en la espalda "¡me agrada! Ella ve a través de tu máscara de ''yo soy un duro bombero, bonito, no tengo emociones y todo lo que hago es sonreír"."

"Yo no sabía que podrías utilizar palabras así, Garrett." Exclamó Emmett. Él estaba totalmente activo, me ponía inquieta porque él no podía quedarse quieto "¿Podemos por favor irnos ya? Rose se va a enojar si vuelvo a casa demasiado tarde otra vez."

"Llegaremos a casa temprano" Jasper le aseguró "Siempre y cuando Edward deje de babear por Bella y nos vayamos ya."

"¡Nos vamos!" Dijo Edward, obviamente molesto y se dirigió hacia la puerta "Vamos."

"Adiós Bella." Me dijo Emmett y me guiñó un ojo, yo me sonrojé y Edward lo miró mal.

"Adiós chicos" Yo me reí y sacudí la cabeza, recogiendo mis cosas para cerrar y subir al apartamento.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Narra Edward**

"Mierda." Me quejaba mientras intentaba abrir una de las puertas para ir a mi apartamento "maldita puerta."

Empujé la puerta metálica, se abrió de golpe, luego la cerré detrás de mí. Subí por las escaleras de madera para poder llegar al estúpido apartamento. Finalmente llegué y abrí la puerta sin ningún problema.

Bella, mi compañera de apartamento de una semana y media estaba sentada en el sofá-cama con Tom a su lado.

"Hueles como un bar de mierda." Ella me dijo sin rodeos cuando la luz del televisor rebotó en su pálido rostro.

"Es un viernes por la noche" Murmuré y me senté en un sillón "necesitaba salir un poco."

"En realidad, son las 4 de la mañana." Ella me corrigió con un tono que sonaba como mi madre "yo no consideraría eso como ''salir un poco''."

Yo apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla "Me conoces desde hace una semana, no me juzgues sólo porque quiero divertirme una noche a la semana. Yo no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Yo no necesito a nadie. Yo no necesito a mis padres para que me digan que hacer, no necesito que mis amigos me digan que hacer y no necesito una chica me diga que hacer, es por eso que estoy solo, no necesito a nadie".

Ella soltó una carcajada "Eres patético cuando estás borracho."

"No lo soy." Me defendí. Le sonreí y saqué mi paquete de cigarrillos.

"Tu sonrisa no es un nada sexy cuando estás borracho." Bella me dijo.

"¿Así que crees que mi sonrisa es sexy cuando no estoy borracho?" Le pregunté y ella se sonrojó. Me puse un cigarrillo en la boca.

"Te mataré si fumas aquí." Amenazó con una cara seria.

Puse mis manos en alto, rindiéndome y me puse de pie "Está bien. Voy a fumar afuera. Y tú puedes quedarte sentada aquí y ser una aburrida. Que te diviertas."

"¿Eres feliz?" Bella me preguntó seriamente antes de caminar hasta el baño y dejarme con la boca abierta.

Finalmente reaccioné y me acerqué a la puerta del baño "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" respondí como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás había escuchado "Nunca he sido más feliz."

"Mentiroso." Ella gritó con valentía por la puerta.

"Por lo menos yo no soy una niña que vive en el sofá de un extraño huyendo de mis problemas." Grité de vuelta.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de abrir la puerta lentamente. Ella se quedó con un rostro severo, casi no afectado por lo que acababa de decir "No sabes nada sobre mí, así que ¿por qué no averiguas antes de decir cosas como esas?" Dijo en un tono de voz un poco más fuerte y amenazador "De todos modos, tú sí pareces una persona que no hace frente a sus problemas."

Luego de eso, ella cerró la puerta en mi cara.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era enfermizo. Mi cabeza se sentía como si fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Sin mencionar que sufro de migraña. Sentí mi estómago revolverse una vez que me acosté otra vez en mi cama.

Podría decirse que me lo merezco porque es mi culpa. Podría decirse que estoy así por las dos cosas estúpidas que hice. Me sentía simplemente mal por: Número uno: la resaca. Y número dos: la culpa.

La noche anterior fue un desastre. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó cuando llegué a casa. Cada palabra que me dijo Bella estaba repitiéndose en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez. Recordaba cómo me miraba mientras lo decía y se me hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco me levanté de la cama, mirando el reloj en mi mesita de noche.

"Maldición, es la una de la tarde." Me quejé mientras rápidamente ponía mis pies en el suelo. Me vestí rápido y salí del apartamento.

Yo estaba en una misión, era un poco tonta pero no me importaba, necesitaba disculparme con Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde estaba estacionando mi auto en mi lugar cerca de la tienda de conveniencia. Luego de estacionarlo bajé con una bolsa en la mano.

Entré en la tienda y miré a Bella en su lugar en el mostrador. Ella me miró durante un segundo antes de mirar hacia abajo otra vez, fingiendo estar ocupada.

Se puso de pie para entrar en el cuarto de atrás "Bella." Le dije suavemente, impidiéndole entrar en el cuarto de atrás que seguramente iba a hacer cualquier cosa innecesaria para no hablar conmigo.

"Dime, Edward" Respondió ella, tratando de no hacer contacto visual conmigo. Coloqué la bolsa sobre el mostrador y la miró.

Sus ojos miraron la bolsa y se quedaron en el mensaje escrito en ella ''lo siento''.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Bella, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Una disculpa." Le dije simplemente "Ábrelo".

Con mucho cuidado hizo lo que le dije y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando ella descubrió lo que había en la bolsa.

"¿Me compraste comida en Taco Bell sólo para pedirme una disculpa?" Ella se rió.

"El otro día me dijiste lo mucho que te gustaba Taco Bell, así que fui al Taco Bell más cercano y traje esto." Yo le expliqué "Lo siento por lo que dije. No debí decir nada."

Bella sacudió lentamente la cabeza y miró hacia abajo "No importa, me lo merecía."

"No, no lo merecías." Dije con sinceridad "Yo no sé nada de tu pasado antes de venir aquí y no sabes nada del mío. Tenemos que ser amigos. Así que, lo siento."

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza "Esta bien, en ese caso, te perdono".

Miré la bolsa de Taco Bell y sonreí "Buenas, mejor vamos a comer."

Bella se echó a reír y poco a poco fue abriendo el alimento.

Era un progreso.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	7. Chapter 7

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

**Narra Bella**

"Trick or Treat" gritó un grupo de niños pequeños vestidos con sus mejores disfraces a medida que se acercaban a nosotros. Estábamos sentados en unas sillas fuera de la tienda. Era 31 de octubre, en otras palabras, Halloween.

Yo había estado viviendo en Nueva York durante un mes y dos semanas en un sofá-cama en el apartamento de Edward Cullen. Él era una persona muy compleja, más de lo que parecía. Era un trabajador incansable en la estación de bomberos y quería ser un escritor o fotógrafo algún día. Pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches leyendo o viendo una película y sólo salía los viernes por la noche con su hermano y dos de sus amigos más cercanos y regresaba casi siempre a la de la madrugada. Se iba a la cama temprano si podía, y se despertaba mucho antes.

Fumaba, pero nunca adentro del apartamento porque él pensaba que era de mala educación y masticaba un paquete de chicles de canela al día. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de él era que no le gustaba sonreír, pero siempre sonreía. El me había sorprendido con esa sonrisa demasiadas veces.

"Ustedes dan mucho miedo" Edward sonrió, repartiendo a cada uno de los niños muchos caramelos "que tengan una noche divertida, pórtense bien" dijo mientras los niños se iban.

"Adiós" Gritaron de nuevo.

Sonreí, tirando de las mangas de mi suéter hacia mis manos para mantenerlas calientes.

"¿No te parece divertido todo esto?" me preguntó, poniéndose la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

"Si, en realidad" admití y sonrió suavemente "aunque nunca llegué a hacer esto".

"¿En serio?" Cuestionó Edward, mirando hacia la calle, viendo los niños correr y perseguir unos a otros, recorriendo casa por casa "¿Nunca jugaste 'Trick or Treat'?"

"Bueno, tengo un débil recuerdo de haberlo jugado. Era muy pequeña, creo que fue antes de los cinco." Le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pensativo mientras les entregaba dulces a los próximos niños.

"¿Eres feliz aquí?" Él me preguntó de repente mientras los niños se alejaban.

Pensé un poco y finalmente negué con la cabeza "No es exactamente lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Quiero decir, me encanta la libertad que tengo aquí viviendo contigo... pero eso es lo único que realmente ha cambiado para mí. Supongo que eso era lo único que quería, pero no lo sé."

"¿Cómo esperabas que fuera?" Preguntó Edward, pasándose una mano por la barba en la mandíbula.

"No estoy muy segura de cómo" Me encogí de hombros "Yo sólo pensaba que sería como en Broadway, ver a los famosos pasar por las calles y ya sabes, todo lleno de luces, y la gente, los autos."

Se rió entre dientes "Sí, no hay Broadway por aquí."

"¿Has estado allí?" Le pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza "Un par de veces. Pero no en mucho tiempo."

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo, les entregamos a los niños los últimos dulces que nos quedaban y nos fuimos de vuelta al apartamento.

"Es hora de ver Halloweentown" exclamé al entrar en el apartamento y sentándome en una silla frente al televisor.

"Yo no veré esa película de mierda otra vez" Él sonrió y agarró las llaves del coche

"Vamos a dar una vuelta."

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunté.

"Deja de hacer preguntas, sólo vamos."

.

.

.

.

.

Después de más de veinte minutos de viaje, yo supe que no era sólo dar una vuelta. Edward mantuvo una mano en el volante de su camioneta y la otra en la puerta, sin decirme ni una sola palabra y estaba ignorando todas mis preguntas.

Sin embargo, cuando al doblar en una esquina y vi el puente largo alineado con las luces, sentí que mi sueño estaba cumpliéndose.

"¿Vamos a la ciudad?" Miré a Edward con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. No dijo nada, solo sonrió sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Nueva York es algo que no es fácil describir. Puedes describirlo como: los edificios son altos, las luces son muy brillantes y había una gran cantidad de taxis amarillos.

Nueva York es como una obra de arte en constante movimiento, nunca en silencio y hermosa. A pesar de los defectos que la gente puede encontrar en ella, como cualquier otro tipo de arte, también era perfecto para alguien. Y ese era yo.

"Edward, esto es sólo... increíble" Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad a medida que lentamente estábamos más cerca de la ciudad.

"Puedo venir aquí un millón de veces y cada vez diré que está más hermoso" Me dijo con una voz débil mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda miraban todo con asombro. Pero su expresión se endureció de nuevo "Menos este tráfico estúpido de mierda."

"Ya ni siquiera me importa el tráfico" Yo me reí "Gracias por traerme aquí."

Edward sonrió otra vez. Tenía los dientes perfectamente rectos. Era hermoso y mucho más cuando sonreía.

"Siempre me sonríes" Le dije "Sólo te he visto sonreír desde que llegue aquí."

Rápidamente cerró la boca, tratando de ocultarlo "Sí, bueno, en realidad no me gusta mi sonrisa, me parece tan estúpida."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tu sonrisa no es estúpida" Me reí.

"Si, lo es." Se encogió de hombros.

"Si alguien tiene una sonrisa estúpida, soy yo." Señalé mis dientes a medida que el auto se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

"¿Cómo es que dices que tu sonrisa es estúpida? Todo lo que haces es sonreír" Rio Edward poniendo su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

"Mis dientes son algo raros." Le expliqué señalando mis dientes.

"Te juro que no es estúpida." Sonrió "A mí me gusta" Se rió.

Le golpeé el brazo juguetonamente "¡Cállate!"

Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior "Tengo una pregunta." Su rostro estaba repentinamente serio.

"Dime. Supongo que te la debo" Reí, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el asiento.

"¿Por qué estás aquí en Nueva York?" Preguntó.

Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire, mordiéndome el labio inferior fuertemente. Yo aún no le había dicho nada en todo el mes y medio que llevaba conociéndolo.

"Me escapé de mi papá" Le confesé tímidamente "Yo tengo veinte años y él nunca me dejó salir de casa sin una niñera o alguien mayor, yo nunca he estado en una escuela de verdad, nunca he conducido, nunca he tenido un novio que no fuese elegido por él, y la lista es interminable."

"¿Qué pasa con tu mamá?"

"Ella y mi padre habían salido desde que estaban en la escuela secundaria y luego se quedaron juntos en la universidad, a pesar de que mi papá estaba en Harvard y ella estaba en un colegio comunitario, se casaron, pero algo cambió en mi papá. Él se volvió el control de ella en todo, no la dejaba pasar tiempo con sus viejos amigos o ver a alguien que a él no le gustaba. Un número de otras cosas pasaron, pero no sé todos los detalles" Yo le expliqué "luego mi mamá se separó de él estando embarazada de mí" Edward continuó conduciendo a través del tráfico, con sus ojos como dardos cada pocos segundos mientras me escuchaba. "Ella murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi padre se convirtió en mi tutor, incluso pensé que mi abuela, tía, o mi padrastro habían intentado luchar por mí, pero no. Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía suficiente dinero me escapé y aquí estoy"

Edward suspiró y me miro "¿Crees que te esté buscando?"

Me encogí de hombros "Él sabe que lo que estaba haciéndome era ilegal porque él me sostenía allí en contra de mi voluntad. Probablemente piense que estoy en algún lugar de Phoenix con la familia de mi madre".

Él asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño un poco "Bueno, ya no importa. Estás aquí y voy a mantenerte a salvo de él."

"Lo sé. Y estoy agradecida por eso y por estar lejos de todo" Le dije mirando fijamente mis manos.

Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me alborotó el pelo "Espero que sepas que volveremos aquí para el Año Nuevo y luego voy a llevarte al Central Park en la primavera."

Sonreí suavemente a la idea "¿Ya podemos ir a casa?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza "Sí, podemos irnos a casa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella, buenas noches" Edward dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño vestido con su pantalón de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta blanca.

Me levanté del sofá-cama y me acerqué a él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Se quedó tieso por un momento antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mí y abrazarme también.

"Muchas gracias" Murmuré mientras me apartaba de él.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros "No te preocupes por eso"

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**

Diccionario


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Bella**

Me senté en el balcón envuelta en una manta con los pies sobre la barandilla. Podía ver mi aliento cada vez que respiraba, por el frío. Odiaba noviembre.

La puerta de cristal detrás de mí se abrió.

"¿Por qué estás sentada aquí sola?" Edward se rio entre dientes entrando lentamente al balcón.

"Oh, hey" Yo le sonreí, abrazando la manta a mi alrededor más fuerte, realmente había mucho frío "No sabía que estabas en casa."

"Acabo de volver" Me dijo y escupió el chicle de canela a la calle y sacó su paquete de cigarrillos.

Arrugué la nariz cuando sentí el olor a quemado "debes dejar de hacer eso."

"Probablemente" Asintió y se sentó en la silla de al lado, exhalando una nube de humo por encima de nosotros.

"Pierdes unos cuantos minutos de tu vida cada vez que fumas uno" Le informé, viendo sus ojos que permanecieron mirando al frente.

"Unos cuantos minutos, ¿eh?" Murmuró mientras inhalaba profundamente y después lo sacó de su boca, exhalando una vez más "Es una mierda" Se encogió de hombros antes de colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios otra vez.

"Las chicas no van a querer darte un beso" Reí, aligerando el estado de ánimo un poco. Me di cuenta de que había tenido un día difícil.

Se rió en voz alta y negó con la cabeza "No tendría ningún problema con eso, el chicle de canela quita el olor a cigarro, así que probablemente sepa delicioso".

"Canela y cigarrillos... eewww." Me quejé "No me gustaría darte un beso."

Edward simplemente se rió de sí mismo "Vístete, vas a venir conmigo esta noche".

"Es viernes ¿hoy no es tu noche con Emmett, Garrett y Jasper?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero es en la casa de Jasper y me dijo que te llevara conmigo." Me dijo "Yo sé que a Jasper le gustas, tu sabes." Dijo molestándome.

"Claro que no" Lo miré mal y luego reí "Me sentiría muy incómoda, yo no conozco demasiado a ninguno de tus amigos ni a nadie." Dije quejándome un poco.

"No importa, no me separare de ti" Sonrió "Ven a la fiesta conmigo, conoce gente, toma una copa, no lo sé, solo ven conmigo a la fiesta."

Suspiré derrotada y me levanté de la silla "¿Cómo debo ir vestida?"

"Vístete como quieras" Edward me dijo con un destello de triunfo en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Entramos a la casa de Jasper y yo ya me sentía fuera de lugar, la gente estaba por todas partes, hablando todos con sus amigos.

"Deja de mirar a todos como si van a comerte." Dijo Edward en mi oído, colocando su mano alrededor de mi muñeca para no perderme.

"No estoy mirando a todos como si van a comerme." Reí con timidez "Es sólo que... Yo nunca he estado en una fiesta como esta."

"Edward! Bella! "Alguien gritó caminando hacia nosotros.

"Emmett! estás derramando toda tu bebida sobre mí" Se quejó Edward, empujando a Emmett fuera de nosotros.

Emmett se echó a reír "No es mi bebida, es de Bella" Estiró su mano hacia mí dándome la copa con bebida y me guiñó un ojo.

"Estoy bien Emmett, aunque gracias." Me ruboricé. Emmett hizo una expresión ofendida.

"Vamos Bella, un poco de diversión" Insistió, sonriéndome.

"No, estoy bien." Sacudí mi cabeza.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y le entregó la copa a su hermano "Sé que tu si quieres, querido Eddie."

Edward miró la copa, luego a mí y luego a la copa de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza "Yo voy a pasar también."

"Edward, es viernes por la noche. Esto es todo lo que hacemos en un viernes por la noche, Vamos". Desafió Emmett. Edward simplemente le dio una mirada seria y su hermano se encogió de hombros "Lo que sea, ustedes son aburridos. Por lo menos vengan a jugar 'verdad o reto' con todos nosotros en la cocina."

"¿'Verdad o reto'? ¿El juego que jugábamos todos cuando teníamos doce años?" Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Cállate, solo vengan a jugar". Dijo Emmett antes de ir a la cocina.

"¿Jugamos?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"Sólo si quieres." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" Me encogí de hombros "No puede ser tan malo."

"Tienes razón." Estuvo de acuerdo "Vamos".

Entramos en la cocina y todos nos saludaron de inmediato

"¡Allí está!" Jasper sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí "Hey, todo el mundo, ella es Bella. Sean agradables."

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda, guiándome. Se sentó en el piso y me hizo señas para sentarme junto a él.

"Todo el mundo ya está borracho, así que esto va a ser divertido." Se rió en mi oído. Le sonreí y miré al grupo de personas desconocidas a mí alrededor.

Empezamos a jugar 'verdad o reto'. Dentro de una hora de juego, había un número de personas desaparecidas, camisas y otros artículos de ropa fuera, la gente sentada en lugares extraños y otras cosas extrañas.

"Garrett! Elige a alguien ya" Gritó Emmett.

"Está bien, está bien!" Gritó Garrett, dándole un empujón. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, esbozaba una sonrisa cuando veía a ciertas personas. Finalmente sus ojos se establecieron a la derecha, específicamente en Edward y sonrió con malicia "Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿verdad o reto?"

Edward lo miró mal y se cruzó de brazos "reto".

Garrett sonrió una vez más mientras sus ojos se posaban en mí.

Ay no.

"Te reto a besar a Bella."

Todos en la sala dejaron escapar un fuerte "¡Ohhh!" y todos los ojos estaban fijos en nosotros dos. Edward se echó a reír nerviosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza "Vamos, Garrett. Eso es un reto estúpido."

"¡No me importa!" Se rió entre dientes "Tu dijiste reto, todos los demás han hecho su reto, ahora es tu turno. Besa a Bella".

"Bésala!" Emmett comenzó a cantar y se unieron todos los demás en la sala, levantando sus copas para nosotros. Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

Edward suspiró, se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se inclinó hacia mí para presionar un suave beso en mi mejilla derecha. Todo el mundo en la sala lo abuchearon.

"Dale un beso real" gritó en tono de broma Emmett.

"Garrett no dijo específicamente dónde, ya le di un beso" Se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo "Esto se está volviendo aburrido, vamos."

Me levanté y seguí a Edward, salimos de la cocina ignorando todas las llamadas de todo el mundo detrás de nosotros, gritando para que nos quedáramos.

Salimos de la casa y los sonidos de la música y la gente hablando todavía se escuchaban.

"Lo siento por eso" Sonrió Edward en tono de disculpa mientras caminábamos a su camioneta "Yo realmente no quería venir, pero los chicos querían que viniéramos, así que pensé que al menos deberíamos aparece. Siento si fue demasiado incomodo." Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha, no haciendo contacto visual con él. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward cuando abrió la puerta del auto para mí.

"¿Por qué no quisiste besarme?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Él sonrió y dio un paso acercándose más a mí "Era sólo un juego estúpido."

"Exactamente, era sólo un juego estúpido. No habría significado nada. ¿Te parezco fea o algo así?" Le espeté.

Pero entonces hizo algo que no esperaba. Dio otro paso y ahora estaba mucho más cerca de mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos y él llevo sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cara "No" murmuró negando con la cabeza. Luego cerró los ojos y entonces me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y yo estaba sin hacer nada, como en una especie de trance. Finalmente reaccioné y agarré coraje para devolverle el beso. Puse mis manos en los costados de su estomago, sintiendo su duro pecho que había ganado en sus visitas diarias al gimnasio. Sus grandes y suaves manos se quedaron en mi cara, acercándome más, profundizando el beso.

Sentí su lengua lamer mi labio inferior. Yo gemí suavemente y abrí la boca, dejando que su lengua entrara. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia en esto. Claro que me habían besado antes. Pero siempre era formal y no sentía nada.

Y esto no fue nada formal. Pero seguí el beso, porque por primera vez había besado a alguien y había sentido algo real.

Esto se prolongó durante unos cinco minutos en el lateral de su coche. Edward, por último, separó sus labios de los míos, pero antes me besó otra vez rápidamente. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero yo podía sentir como él sonreía mientras descansaba su frente en la mía.

"¿De dónde salió eso?" Susurré, riendo suavemente. Yo no podía creer que fue Edward quien me besó de esa forma. Él siempre fue tan reservado. Esto era tan fuera de lo normal para él. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

"Mírame." Me dijo. Sus pulgares estaban frotando suaves círculos sobre mis mejillas. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente. Se lamió los labios antes de hablar "Yo no te bese ahí porque no quería que el momento en el que me diera el coraje suficiente como para darte un beso fuese a causa de un estúpido juego. Yo quería que significara algo".

Solté una carcajada sin aliento, ruborizándose. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondí mi rostro en su camisa: "Bueno, tenías razón, no sabes a cigarrillos, los chicles de canela funcionan." Él sonrió y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario


	9. Chapter 9

**Narra Edward**

"¿Por qué no puedo quedarme a comer?" Se quejó Emmett, yo estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del apartamento "No debería importarte si me quedo, soy tu hermano".

"Bueno, Bella vive aquí también" Yo le expliqué, estaba harto de mi hermano por tanta insistencia. Me había seguido a casa desde el trabajo porque no tenía nada que comer en su casa, mejor dicho Rosalie no lo dejaba comer la cantidad que él quería comer.

"¿Y qué? Ella me agrada" Argumentó "Yo sé que ella quiere un pedazo de Emmett"

Solté un bufido y me di la vuelta para mirarlo, levantando una ceja "¿Crees que Bella te quiere?"

"Oh, yo creo que si" Él asintió con la cabeza, y se pasó una mano por el pelo "O tal vez tú la quieras, nunca se puede estar seguro de eso. Pero tú no le darías nada."

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?" Pregunté, cruzando los brazos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

"Solo supongo. Tú consigues una novia y en pocas semanas ella se enoja contigo por alguna extraña razón que todos suponemos cual es: Nunca pones lo suficiente de tu parte. Aunque parece que en serio te gusta Bella, porque ahora no haces más que hablar de ella y vives con ella. Nunca harías eso con alguna otra chica que te guste"

Lo miré y me volví hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Subí las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que mi hermano estaba divagando sobre mí. Abrí la última puerta y entré al apartamento. El olor de la pasta estaba en el aire. Fui hasta la cocina donde Bella estaba cocinando. Me miró por encima del hombro.

"Hiciste la cena" Le sonreí, entrando por completo a la cocina.

"Sí, hice un poco de pas..." Ella comenzó a explicar cuando Emmett subió corriendo las escaleras y entró gritando.

"Hiciste la cena" Él casi chilló.

"Ella hizo la cena para ella y para mí." Le dije y tomé mi abrigo "No para ti, Emmett"

"A Bella no le importa si me quedo" saludó a Bella moviendo su mano "¿Cierto, Bella?"

"Es que hice solo lo suficiente para Edward y para mí" Frunció el ceño "Lo siento, Emm"

"¿En serio?" Gimió "Bien, voy a usar el baño y me iré."

Rápidamente entré de nuevo en la cocina, sonriéndole a Bella.

"¡Ven aquí!" Susurré, caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba. Me sonrió, acercándose tímidamente y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Ella se rió y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, tirando de mis labios hacia ella.

Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido y separé mis labios de ella por un segundo "Un mes, ¿eh?"

"Sí" Sonrió, poniendo sus manos sobre mi cara "Un mes" Reí, y la besé de nuevo.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡ella de verdad te gusta!" De repente oí gritar a mi hermano en alguna parte detrás de mí.

"Sí, ahora vete" Le dije a Emmett mientras me apartaba un poco de mi novia.

"Oh, Dios mío" Gritó una vez más "Tengo que decirle esto a Jasper, Garret y a Rose… oooh y a Alice, ella se va a morir" Él se rió entre dientes antes de correr hacia la puerta.

Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior, obviamente avergonzada por el hecho de que Emmett nos había encontrado besándonos. No le había dicho a nadie acerca de nosotros simplemente porque no era problema de ninguno de ellos, pero ahora estaba bastante seguro de que todos en Nueva York se enterarían en cuestión de minutos.

"¿Por qué no vamos a comer?" Le dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla roja.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Bella**

"Deja de ser tan rígido como un perdedor" casi grité a Edward y lo golpeé en el brazo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó él, riendo entre dientes mientras se frotaba el brazo.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá a unos cinco centímetros lejos y él puso su brazo alrededor de la parte de atrás del sofá.

"Deja de ser todo un caballero, hace rato pusiste tu brazo en la parte de atrás del sofá pero no te atreves a colocarlo en mi hombro" Puse los ojos en él y le agarré el brazo colocándolo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Lo siento, soy torpe" Murmuró y se acercó más a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él casi inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mía.

"¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil, no es tan malo, ¿cierto?" Bromeé.

Suspiró calladamente y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza "Es más complicado que eso" Me dijo, frotándose los brazos.

"Entonces dime lo que hace que sea tan complicado" Yo le dije y apreté los labios en su cuello caliente para que su cuerpo se relaje.

"No esta noche" Edward se quejó en voz baja.

Yo no respondí a pesar de que me moría de ganas por saber por qué para él era tan difícil todo esto. Acurruqué aún más mi cabeza contra él.

"Esto es tan bueno y relajante"

"S." Él estuvo de acuerdo, pero se apartaba un poco de mi "Pero necesitamos dormir"

"No" puse mala cara "Podemos sentarnos juntos un poco más"

Edward sonrió y se alejó de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios "Tengo que despertarme temprano en la mañana para ir a trabajar, como siempre. Por mucho que me gustaría sentarme aquí y abrazarte y ver las repeticiones estúpidas de estas series de los 70 en la televisión por el resto de la noche, no puedo"

"Por favor" Sugerí en serio. Yo nunca había estado tan enamorada de alguien como lo estaba de Edward. Todo lo que hizo por mi fue muy interesante y perfecto.

"No se puede" Se puso serio "Iré a la cama. Te voy a despertar mañana para que no llegues tarde otra vez."

Asentí y me deslicé fuera de él y se levantó del sofá. Estiró los brazos antes de hablar.

"Es posible que necesites más mantas hoy en la noche. Está haciendo mucho frío aquí".

"Te avisaré" dije cortante.

"Lo siento" Edward me dio un beso en los labios de buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tom saltó hacia el sofá-cama y se acomodó para dormir también.

Sí, somos novios, vivimos juntos y dormimos en camas separadas.

No tengo demasiada experiencia en esto pero creo que se supone que las parejas duermen juntas. Pienso que nosotros deberíamos dormir juntos, tenemos 20 y 21 años, vivimos en un apartamento pequeño, y yo he estado en su habitación más allá de la puerta, no entiendo el problema.

Suspiré y me acerqué al sofá-cama, arrojando los cojines al suelo. Me quité la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros que traía puestos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward estaba en lo cierto, hacía mucho frío. Rápidamente me puse el pantalón del pijama, una camiseta y me acosté en el sofá-cama, Tom sólo se acomodó más.

.

.

.

.

.

Era imposible dormirme. No podía siquiera moverme porque sentía que si lo hacía iba a entrar más frio. Estaba casi temblando.

No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero estaba cansada y estaba temblando bajo las sábanas. De repente la puerta de Edward se abrió y sentí los pasos de él cada vez más cerca.

"¿Estás despierta?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí" Murmuré "Hay demasiado frío aquí" Yo estaba esperando a que me preguntara si quería ir a dormir en su cama con él. Pero supongo que eso era pedir demasiado.

"Te he traído otra manta" Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cama y extendía la manta sobre mí.

"Gracias" Sonreí por el pequeño gesto. Él se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

"Hazme saber si necesitas cualquier otra cosa" Él dijo, y regresó a su habitación.

Esto se estaba volviendo estúpido. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir en la misma cama con mi novio o como él quiera que lo llame.

Tiré las mantas de encima y casi corrí hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

"Hace demasiado frío y no puedo dormir... ¿crees que podría dormir en tu cama contigo?... Creo que sería un poco más cálido juntos" Razoné.

"Uh, sí seguro" Él estuvo de acuerdo, se movió un poco y alzó las mantas, lo que me permitía subir con él. Mi cuerpo estuvo un poco más caliente al instante. Su cama olía igual que él.

"Tienes los pies helados" Rió Edward cuando mi pie rozó su pierna.

"Te dije que hacía frío ahí fuera" Se rió y me deslizó un poco más cerca de él. Podía ver sus labios fuertemente apretados como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba pensando. Se lamió los labios y suspiró en voz baja.

"Sólo quiero decirte que realmente no... abrazo mucho, o lo que sea"

"No he venido aquí para eso. Vine porque hacía mucho frío allá" Le informé en voz baja "Aunque sería un buen bono agregado" Murmuré para mis adentros mientras me di la vuelta con la espalda hacia él.

No me esperaba que fuera todo perfecto.

"Está bien, buenas noches" Edward susurró.

Mis párpados eran cada vez más pesados y comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse.

"Buenas noches, Edward".

**El fic no es escrito por mi, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Narra Edward**

Había mucho de mí mismo que yo no lograba entender. O tal vez sí, pero no quería admitirlo. Pero lo más predominante en mi mente es Isabella Swan.

Yo no entendía por qué yo sentí que tenía que cuidar de ella desde el momento en que la vi. Yo no sabía por qué la dejé vivir en mi casa si era una total desconocida. Yo no sabía por qué cada vez que la veía quería ser lo más cercano a ella. Yo no entendía por qué yo no estaba _tan_ asustado por dejar a esta chica entrar tan fácilmente en mi cabeza, yo no quería que saliera de mi cabeza y quería saber todo sobre ella... y eso fue lo que me asustó.

Isabella Swan tenía un asimiento en mí. Todo en ella me volvía loco. Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella.

Yo había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerme casi distanciado de ella. Tal vez era lo mejor para nosotros dos, pensé por un tiempo. Pero cuando la besé todos esos pensamientos se fueron. Y también porque estaba a mi lado en mi cama durmiendo.

Ella estaba acostada a mi lado y no quería que se fuera. Por la luz azul que entra por las ventanas podía observarla con claridad, escuchaba su respiración lenta, observaba como dormía tranquilamente y lo hermosa que es. Había estado despierto toda la noche, no es que ella roncara o se moviera, todo lo contrario.

Ella estaba rompiendo ese muro en mí que nunca pensé que alguien podría romperlo. Y ella no tenía ni idea de eso. Yo nunca había tenido una novia antes con la que yo quisiera estar _todo_ el tiempo con ella. Que quisiera tener mis brazos alrededor de ella. Que quisiera besar siempre. Que quisiera contarle todo lo que había que saber sobre mí. Y yo tenía miedo de eso.

Mis ojos se dirigieron por su espalda hasta la cintura en una pequeña parte de su piel blanca y suave que estaba expuesta. Y sin pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, me acerqué más a ella, haciendo que mi pecho se apretaba contra su espalda. Mi mano se deslizó por su cintura por debajo de la camiseta sobre su estómago plano. Dejé escapar un suspiro, ella se movió un poco y sus piernas se enredaron con la mías.

"No es exactamente un abrazo, pero es lindo" Bostezó con una pequeña risa.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo." Me sonrojé, dispuesto a alejarme de ella, pero ella colocó su pequeña mano sobre la mía en su estómago evitando que me separara.

"¿Quién podría dormir contigo pensando con tanta fuerza?" Cuestionó en broma mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme a la cara, sus manos ahora estaban apoyadas en mi pecho y su cabeza estaba metida entre mi brazo y mi hombro.

Sonreí y suavemente le di un beso en la cabeza "¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Isabella?" Dije en su pelo.

"No lo sé." Ella se rió en voz baja.

Besé de nuevo su cabeza y cerré los ojos mientras le sobaba la espalda lentamente.

"Deja de pensar tanto." Ella me dijo "Sólo duerme."

Y lo intenté. Realmente lo hice. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar de pensar tantas cosas y simplemente dormir, pero esos pensamientos persistentes siguieron corriendo por mi mente, manteniendo mi cabeza ocupada. Yo sabía que el sueño no vendría.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Bella**

"Eres una buena compañía ¿Sabías eso?" Le pregunté a Tom, tenía mi cabeza a su lado, estábamos acostados en el suelo viendo televisión.

Tom sólo se acomodó y movió la cola, golpeándola con el suelo. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y fijé mis ojos de nuevo a la TV.

Yo había estado en un gran estado de ánimo desde que me desperté en la cama de Edward. No me importaba si era temporal, pero yo no podría estar más feliz porque Edward anoche mostró un poco más de cariño hacia mí. No estoy diciendo que no lo estaba haciendo antes, es sólo que lo demostraba de una forma bastante difícil de entender.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró en el apartamento, frotándose las manos para calentarse.

"Hey." Asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y se quitó la chaqueta.

"Hey." Sonreí viendo como se acercaba a mí. Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi frente con suavidad "¿Qué tal el trabajo?" Le pregunté.

"Estuvo bien." Se encogió de hombros y luego apretó los labios con fuerza y sus ojos fueron a la TV.

"¿Vas a salir esta noche?" Le pregunté mientras buscaba su mano, él la agarró sin ningún problema y enredó nuestros dedos "me refiero a que es viernes."

Edward negó con la cabeza y luego me miró.

"Nos invitaron a uh… Emmett y su novia Rosalie a una cena en su casa." Hizo una pausa por un segundo y con inquietud quito su mirada de la mía, empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor y me volvió a mirar "¿Te... te gustaría ir?"

"Seguro" Sonreí y luego dejé escapar una pequeña risa "¿Por qué siempre pareces tan incómodo en preguntarme cosas como esa?"

"Es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a eso, supongo" Murmuró "Lo siento."

"Está bien, iré a arreglarme." Le dije y me fui al baño con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Edward" Dijo Emmett con comida en la boca. Edward hizo una mueca por un momento.

"Dime" dijo aparentemente asustado por lo que Emmett estaba a punto de decir, como si ya lo supiera.

"Hablé con mamá esta mañana, vamos a Chicago para la navidad." Su hermano le dijo.

Se mordió el labio y tomó un poco de agua. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Edward, tienes que ir. Debes ir." Emmett le informó serio "faltaste a la reunión de Acción de Gracias, mamá y papá no estaban contentos y Alice estaba triste porque no te vio."

Rosalie y yo nos sentamos con rigidez. Intercambiamos una mirada mientras la conversación continuaba, esto era incómodo.

"Sí, bueno..." Edward sólo dijo eso y siguió comiendo. Emmett volteó los ojos y le dio una mirada dura, a pesar de que Edward lo estaba ignorando.

"Quieras o no, deberías ir, al menos hazlo por Alice" Dijo finalmente. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la parte de atrás de la silla de Rosalie y puso una mano sobre su rodilla dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo no voy a mentir, yo la envidiaba. Yo envidiaba a los dos. Yo quería sólo un poco más de cariño de parte de Edward, un poco más de lo poco que estaba recibiendo. Yo estaba convencida de que estaba perdiendo interés en mí. A pesar de que demostró un poco más de cariño hacia mí la noche anterior, todo sigue igual. Tal vez esté siendo negativa pero eso es lo que siento.

Todo este tiempo he intentado entender a Edward, él es una persona difícil de entender, él es más complicado de lo que parece, yo pasaba todo el día pensando en eso.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la sala?" Dijo Emmett por último, limpiándose la boca.

Edward dejó el tenedor en la mesa "No es como si tuviera otra opción realmente." y se levantó empujó su silla hacia adentro otra vez, y se fue a la sala de estar.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi comida mientras Emmett seguía a Edward.

"¿Él siempre ha sido así?" Le pregunté en voz baja a Rosalie. Estaba segura que sabía lo que quería decir.

Ella soltó una risita y se pasó una mano por el pelo largo y rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Lo he conocido la mayor parte de mi vida y siempre ha sido tranquilo y obstinado. Realmente no demuestra mucho lo que siente, con todos es así, no es que prefiera guardárselo para él, es sólo que simplemente le cuesta expresarse. Y con las chicas... Bueno él..." Ella se detuvo y se mordió el labio "Sólo dime necesitas un lugar para quedarte, tengo una habitación extra en mi apartamento. No te enojes con Edward, él no hace nada de lo que hace a propósito. Él sólo es así."

Podía oír a Edward y a Emmett molestos discutiendo en la otra habitación. Yo sólo quería desaparecer.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Narra Bella**

Edward murmuró algo para sí mismo cuando recogió todos los platos sucios de la mesa y los puso en el lavaplatos cuidadosamente. Fruncí el ceño y me apoyé contra la puerta pequeña de la cocina.

Tres días desde la cena.

Tres días de casi no hablar.

Tres días de haber sido 'rechazada' o 'ignorada'.

Tres días de esperar para que él termine conmigo, si es que piensa hacerlo.

Tres días de esperar que todo esto termine aunque no es lo que yo quiero.

Sólo Dios y Edward Cullen sabían lo que estaba pasando. Pero no yo.

"¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Rosalie?" Le pregunté, rompiendo el silencio y retorciéndome las manos.

"Uh, sí, ¿por qué?" Preguntó y cerró la llave del lavaplatos.

"Ella me dijo que tenía una habitación extra en su apartamento... supongo que ya es hora de salir de tu camino ya que tengo la oportunidad." No podía mirarlo.

"¿Por qué crees que debes salir de mi camino?" Murmuró y se acercó a mí. Yo no podía responder a eso. El nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Se acercó más a mí y puso sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron por las palmas de mis manos y unió nuestros dedos. Él suspiró. "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, en serio." Susurró con su boca en mi oreja.

Yo estaba temblando.

Tenía miedo. No, yo estaba totalmente aterrada por perder a este hombre que estaba a mi lado. Y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta este momento.

"No mientas" Susurré.

"No lo hago" Dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz suave y cálida.

"¿Qué es entonces?" Empecé a llorar, las lágrimas simplemente empezaron a salir de mis ojos "¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué sigues alejándote de mí y alejándome de ti?".

"No, no. No es así." Edward apretó los labios en mi frente "Yo... nunca te haría algo así a propósito. En serio no lo haría. Lo siento, es sólo que... tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento." Él tomó un respiro y pude sentir que estaba temblando "Simplemente no me dejes." Me rogó.

Todo había cambiado de una manera extraña. Yo había pensado que era la única que estaba asustada, pero no, Edward también lo estaba y podía notar que incluso peor que yo.

"¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" Pregunté, derrotada.

Él negó con la cabeza en respuesta, yo seguía sin entender. Me acercó más a él y me besó suavemente. Sus labios junto con los míos se movían más suave que nunca. Se alejó lentamente y me miró a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se veían más brillantes de lo normal y ausentes. Como si fuese a llorar.

"Te ves cansada." Edward me dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de mí cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Tú también" Señalé. Era obvio que él no había estado durmiendo mucho.

Él simplemente se quedó allí mirándome a los ojos. Pero ya me estaba cansando de este concurso de miradas. Es como si él esperaba que yo entendiera todo sólo con mirarlo fijamente, pero no podía.

Solté sus manos y salí de la cocina dando un paso para ir a la sala y dormirme, estaba tan cansada de todo.

"Bella" Edward dijo detrás de mí mientras yo sacaba una almohada del sofá. Me miró mordiéndose el labio con una mano en el bolsillo "No hagas eso."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté.

Se movió y camino hacia mí torpemente antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza a sí mismo.

"Quédate conmigo. Duerme conmigo. No... no duermas más en el sofá-cama."

"¿Por qué? Lo único que haré es meterte más cosas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso crees que quiero meterte más cosas en la cabeza? Ya me siento lo suficiente mal por eso." Le dije, mi voz sonaba llena de rabia no deseada y enojo hacia él.

Edward me miró a los ojos y pude ver que le había hecho daño con solo decir esas palabras.

"Bella, lo siento, de verdad. Ya no sé qué decirte, por favor."

"Puedes decirme qué diablos está pasando en vez de besarme y pensar que esa es una respuesta adecuada." Le dije, arrojándole una almohada.

Con la almohada le pegué en su pecho pero él simplemente lo ignoró.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo no estoy listo? Todo esto es algo con lo que he tenido que lidiar toda mi vida. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que por algo me cuesta tanto decir las cosas? Tal vez sea más fácil para ti hablar de tus problemas, pero nunca ha sido para mí" Dijo en un tono de voz firme.

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero no puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones, Edward." Suspiré "También estoy luchando por esto contigo. Pero no tiene sentido, esto simplemente va a ir en círculos y en menos de darnos cuenta todo estará mal. Nosotros acabaremos mal" Levanté mi maleta, la coloqué arriba del sofá-cama, lista para empezar a empacar "Si no estás preparado para esto no creo deba estar aquí."

"Bella, para." Dijo Edward rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté mirándolo de nuevo con mis manos en las caderas "¿Por qué debo parar? Yo soy tu novia o como quieras llamarme, pero no confías en mí. Sigues guardando tu secreto que nos afecta a los dos. Nunca he estado en alguna relación real antes pero sé que no es así como funciona."

"Esto no tiene que ver con confianza. Confío en ti. Y yo no he estado en buenas relaciones antes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que las peleas, inseguridades y cosas así está en la lista de cómo hacer que una relación funcione." Desafió. Y eso me hizo cerrar la boca. Estaba en lo cierto.

Edward pasó la lengua por sus labios y dio unos pasos más cerca de mí "Vamos a la cama."

Respiré a través de mi boca "Eso no va a solucionar esto Edward. Todo esto ha estado mal desde el principio."

Edward sólo tendió la mano para mí.

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Susurró y una pequeña sonrisa rompió la línea dura de sus labios que había estado así durante un largo rato. Simplemente miré su mano y con cuidado la tomé y dejé que me guiara hasta el dormitorio.

Refiriéndose a los cajones de abajo de la cómoda de madera me dijo "Puedes poner algunas de tus cosas ahí. Es mejor que mantenerlas en la maleta todo el tiempo. A partir de mañana acomodaré mejor mis cosas y te haré espacio."

Yo no podía hablar más, era un pequeño gesto pero era mucho para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a buscar mi bolso en la sala, regresando rápidamente.

Edward sonrió y buscó en su armario su pijama. Nos dimos la espalda el uno al otro en lados opuestos de la habitación para ponernos nuestras pijamas, robando miradas el uno del otro.

Los dos nos metimos en la cama, uno en cada lado, mirándonos para nuestro próximo movimiento. Fue Edward quien se acercó primero, su mano se fue a mi brazo y comenzó poco a poco a mover los dedos arriba y abajo, por lo que empecé a respirar con dificultad y se me puso la piel de gallina.

"¿Te quedarás?" Susurró, presionando sus labios a la esquina de mis labios que estaban temblando "Dame una oportunidad".

Le sonreí somnolienta y cerré los ojos antes de acercarme a él y enterrar mi cara entre su camisa, inhalando su aroma "Sí, me quedaré".

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**

*No digo quién escribió esta novela simplemente porque no lo sé. Hace uno años leí esta novela y la amé, tanto que guardé todos los capítulos en mi computadora para leerlos cuando yo quisiera. Recuerdo que en ese entonces yo tenía una página que era algo así como un blog donde publicaba lo que escribía y le pedí permiso a la autora de traducirlo y publicarlo ahí, y ella me dio el permiso. Ella colocaba que era anónima, así que simplemente no sé quién la escribió.*


	12. Chapter 12

**Narra Bella**

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Preguntó Edward con los ojos en la carretera, tenía una mano en el volante y la otra alrededor de mi mano.

"No." mentí y miré directamente a la carretera.

La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo y si estaba muy nerviosa.

Estábamos en la carretera, 11 largas horas rumbo a Chicago.

Conocería a la familia Cullen, la familia de Edward.

"No son tan aterradores." Él se rió "Bueno, tal vez un poco."

Lo golpeé tan duro como pude en el brazo "¡Basta!"

"Lo siento. ¿Se supone que eso debió doler?" Me preguntó bromeando y levantando una ceja.

"No, no tanto." Murmuré y negué con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos en frente de mi pecho.

"Qué bueno porque no dolió." Él sonrió y se inclinó para darme un cálido beso en mi cuello. Gemí ante eso y mis ojos permanecieron abiertos.

"¡Fuera!" Me quejé cuando reaccioné, empujándolo lejos de mí "mantén los ojos en el camino."

"Hazlo por mí" Se rió y trató de besarme de nuevo.

"Edward" le grité y le di un puñetazo en el muslo "Estamos en la carretera. ¡Ya basta! "

"Oh, sé que te gusta." Él respondió y puso un brazo en mis hombros, empujándome cerca de él.

"¡No!" Me reí "Estás loco" Soltó un bufido, yo trataba de zafarse de su control, pero su fuerte brazo me mantenía en su lugar. Finalmente me di por vencida y pasé un brazo alrededor de su cintura, contenta por el silencio cómodo entre nosotros.

Las cosas habían sido buenas, sorprendentemente buenas. Todo estaba bien ahora, todo había mejorado, la 'pelea' que tuvimos no fue nada, ahora es como si nunca la tuvimos. Y es por eso que el idiota de Edward me había forzado a venir a Chicago con él para finalmente conocer a su familia. No estaba completamente en contra pero estaba muy, muy nerviosa.

Edward besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y me dio una rápida sonrisa "Con toda honestidad" comenzó diciendo "Mi familia no es tan mala, pero tengo la sensación de que Esme va a hablar un montón de basura sobre nosotros. Tú sólo ignórala. Yo haré lo mismo, como siempre."

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé escapar un suspiro "¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanos?... quitando a Emmett".

"Bueno, Anthony es el mayor, está casado y tiene un hijo." Empezó "luego yo, luego Emmett, luego John, que tiene 17 años y la menor es Alice, le decimos Al o Alie y tiene 14 años, sé que los amarás a todos ellos."

Sonreí para mí, yo no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo sería conocerlos.

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados, solo se escuchando la música de la radio.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas, sentí a Edward moviéndome lentamente y llamándome. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos frente a una enorme y hermosa casa. Sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse, pero no podía hacer nada, ya habíamos llegado.

"Hemos llegado." Edward dijo finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza a la casa grande en la esquina de la calle.

Había luces de colores que recubrían el gran porche, el techo y los árboles. Guirnaldas colgadas en la puerta y en cada ventana, y había nieve por todas partes. Incluso estaba alguien en la acera esperándonos.

"Realmente viniste a pasar navidad aquí, ¿eh? Sinceramente, todos pensamos que no vendrías" Señaló en voz alta. Edward simplemente se rió, se notaba emocionado. Y yo por fin pude ver la cara de un integrante de la familia Cullen justo en el parabrisas.

"Oh Dios." Edward se rió y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la camioneta y casi corriendo hacia la parte delantera del coche para darle la bienvenida a... supongo que ese es John.

"Ya suéltame" gritó su hermano, Edward, literalmente, estaba dándole un abrazo de oso.

Me quedé allí torpemente, temblando de frio y de nervios. Eso fue hasta que el hermano menor de Edward finalmente me miró y sonrió.

"Edward, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu 'amiga'?" Bromeó, golpeando a Edward en el brazo.

Edward lo golpeó en la espalda y se acercó a mí "Bella, él es mi hermano John" Explicó "John, ella es mi novia Bella."

Me sonrió suavemente "Un gusto conocerte John"

"Un gusto conocerte también." Él respondió "Edward, qué buen trabajo. No pensé que serias capaz de conseguir a una novia. Y muy linda por cierto".

"Cállate". Edward se sonrojó y golpeó a su hermano en el brazo.

John alzó las manos en el aire inocentemente "Está bien, está bien. Apúrate, ya quiero ver la cara de mamá, papá y de Alie cuando les presentes Bella".

"¿Anthony y su familia no están aquí todavía?" preguntó mientras iba a la maletera para sacar nuestras cosas.

"No, estarán aquí mañana, deberían estar aquí al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Rosalie" John explicó. Edward asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la maletera de la camioneta.

"¿Lista?" Él me preguntó con una sonrisa, y puso las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Realmente no tengo otra opción, ¿cierto?" Le dije en broma.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia mí, todavía sonriendo. Iba a agarrar mi maleta del suelo pero él quitó mi mano.

"Yo la llevaré." Insistió Edward.

"Bueno, gracias."

Él agarró mi brazo poniéndolo alrededor de él. Comenzamos a caminar por la nieve hasta la puerta. Yo oía a la gente hablando y riendo en su interior.

"Aquí vamos" Edward susurró cuando abrió la puerta él mismo "Hey, ya llegamos" Él gritó, haciendo que todos se callaran, justo antes de salir corriendo a recibirnos.

"¡Edward!" exclamó una mujer de mediana edad mientras corría a la habitación con los brazos abiertos "¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó ella, besando su mejilla.

"Estoy bien mamá." Sonrió suavemente y luego puso una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda "Ella es Bella, mi novia."

"¡Oh!" Ella puso una mano sobre su boca "¿No es simplemente magnífico?" Iba a decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida cuando otra voz habló.

"Hey, Edward, hijo mío!" gritó el hombre que yo asumí padre de Edward al entrar en la habitación, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

"Eddie" gritó una voz más joven, se escuchaban sus pasos corriendo y finalmente saltó sobre la espalda de Edward.

"Hey Alice" Sonrió, tirando de ella fuera de su espalda para abrazarla con fuerza "Mierda, ¿no creciste ni un pie desde la última vez que te vi?" Rió. Alice gruñó. Luego sonrió otra vez y habló.

"¿Y Jasper?" preguntó con excesiva emoción en su voz. Ahora fue el turno de Edward de gruñir.

Yo reí. Edward me había contado sobre la pequeña obsesión de Alice con Jasper. Edward simplemente la ignoró.

"Alice, te presento a Bella, mi novia." Alice dirigió su vista hacia mí y en menos de un minuto y sin esperarlo la tenía colgada del cuello, dándome un efusivo abrazo.

"Oh, Bella, nos vamos a llevar de maravilla."

"Edward" dijo la madre de Edward "Ésta chica debe ser muy especial para que la hayas traído aquí esta navidad, ¿eh?" Su madre preguntó con un tono en su voz que dio a entender que había algo más en sus palabras, algo de lo que estaba pasando que todos sabían menos yo.

"Sí, lo es." Le dijo serio dándole una mirada dura "Vamos a poner nuestro equipaje arriba en mi habitación. Con permiso" dijo torpemente, claramente tratando de zafarse de algún otro comentario de la señora Cullen.

"Nosotros vamos a estar en la cocina. Supongo que el viajo los hizo cansar así que los vemos en la cena, descansen" Dijo su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro y dando un apretón leve.

Edward me miró y me sonrió "Vamos, para que veas mi dormitorio infantil." Él se rió entre dientes.

"Probablemente no sea muy diferente al que está en el apartamento." Yo le saqué la lengua mientras subíamos las escaleras.

"Tienes suerte de que dejé las sábanas de los Power Rangers aquí." El bromeó y me guió por un largo pasillo lleno con fotos de la familia. Sonreí para mis adentros viendo cada una de las fotos."Vas a ver muchas más fotos mañana. A Esme le encanta ver fotos viejas en todas las navidades" Edward se rió, caminamos un poco más y finalmente abrió la última puerta en el lado derecho del pasillo.

Esta habitación era sin duda de Edward.

Había afiches enmarcados de sus bandas favoritas y películas y CDs perfectamente acomodados en unas repisas pegadas en la pared, los armarios estaban libres de cualquier cosa innecesaria, el escritorio estaba totalmente organizado, su cama era matrimonial y tenía un edredón negro y sabanas grises.

Me desplomé en la cama de Edward con un suspiro. Edward se acostó a mi lado envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi, él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su alrededor.

"Estos van a ser unos laaargos días." Murmuró contra mi cuello.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestioné mientras jugaba con su pelo.

"Esme va a comenzar a hablar mierda sobre mí en algún momento, lo sé." Me dijo.

"Va a estar bien. No te preocupes demasiado por eso, tal vez no mencione nada." Le aseguré "Mañana es la víspera de navidad, Emmett y Rosalie estarán aquí, al igual que Anthony con su familia, ella va a estar muy distraída para iniciar una pelea."

"Eso espero". Él suspiró y me acercó más a él, me besó dulcemente en los labios e intensificó su agarre en mi cintura pero sin hacerme daño. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Narra Edward**

"Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen Edward y tu juntos? Mi hijo es muy tranquilo acerca de estas cosas." Preguntó Carlisle a Bella y me dio una mirada. Me sonrió y miró de nuevo a mi novia. Yo tenía mi brazo en los hombros de ella mientras estábamos sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. El árbol de Navidad estaba en la esquina decorado claramente por mi madre.

"Estamos juntos desde principios de noviembre." Explicó mientras retorcía las manos incómodamente, estaba nerviosa.

"¿Sólo tienen casi dos meses de novios?" Mi madre se asomó a la habitación de la nada.

"Sí." Bella respondió educadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

"Pienso que van muy rápido considerando que Edward nunca ha traído una chica a casa, menos en alguna fecha importante como lo es la Navidad y mucho menos para reunirse con nosotros en todo." Señaló cruzando los brazos.

"Esme..." Mi padre advirtió.

"Sólo estoy diciendo" Ella exclamó, obviamente ofendida, y regresó a la cocina.

Una vez que ella se había ido, mi padre nos miró y sonrió a nosotros "No te preocupes por ella. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí y que te preocupes tanto por Edward como para que te haya traído a conocernos."

Le di un beso a Bella en su mejilla haciendo hincapié en las palabras de mi padre. Todas mis relaciones anteriores habían sido muy... al margen. Y todo fue por mí. Nunca me había interesado lo suficiente.

"Bella, no es que no te queramos aquí, estamos muy emocionados por eso pero, ¿por qué no pasas la navidad con tu familia?" Mi papá aclaró.

"Bella no..." Yo estaba a punto de decirle a ella que no tenía necesidad de hablar de ello si no quería. Pero habló con confianza.

"Mi mamá murió cuando yo era más joven y estoy separada de mi papá." Ella le dijo.

"Lamento escuchar eso" frunció el ceño "Bueno, una vez más, estamos contentos de que estés aquí"

"Todos! ya esta lista la cena" Mi mamá gritó desde la cocina y John Alice bajaron saltando las escaleras.

"Emmett no está aquí todavía y parece que tendremos que luchar para conseguir comida." Bromeé mientras estaba aun en el sofá.

"Hey, tu también eras así cuando estabas más pequeño." Mi papá se rió entre dientes mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

Nos sentamos en la mesa grande de la cocina y un gran plato de espaguetis ya estaba servido en el centro de la mesa junto con la ensalada y palitos de pan.

"Se ve bien, mamá." felicité mientras sacaba una silla para Bella.

"Gracias, querido." Respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Me senté junto a Bella apretando suavemente su mano, tratando de que se relajara un poco, todavía se notaba nerviosa.

"Bella, espero que no te importe que sea comida italiana." Dijo mi madre sentándose.

"No, en absoluto." Bella sonrió y me miró.

Hablamos de todo mientras cenábamos, la cena estaba yendo bastante bien. John y Alice contaron algunas de sus experiencias de la escuela, yo hablé de mi trabajo. Todo estaba bien hasta que Esme comenzó a hablar.

"Edward, hablé con el doctor Wilson el otro día. Me dijo que no has ido en varios meses." Mi mamá dijo cruzando las manos.

Allí estaba, sabía que hablaría de eso a pesar de que era navidad y debíamos pasarla bien.

Tragué mi pasta y mantuve los ojos fijos en la mesa "Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Debes ir una vez por semana." Ella dijo "Y tienes que mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo."

"Mamá, tengo 21. Yo no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me digas que tengo que ver a ningún doctor. Si no he ido es porque no quiero, no puedes obligarme." Puse mi tenedor en la mesa de madera y sonó como una explosión, por lo que todos se quedaron en un total e incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, parece que estas molesto en este momento, Edward. ¿Por qué no sales y fumas un cigarrillo? Ya que tienes 21 y puedes hacer eso" Dijo en tono de burla.

"Lo dejé." Le dije desafiante y mirándola directamente.

Sentí que Bella puso una mano en mi rodilla tratando de calmarme. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que mi madre estaba hablando. Ella ni siquiera sabía que yo había dejado de fumar totalmente. Me dirigió una mirada, rogando para saber todo lo que estaba pasando, rogando para que por fin respondiera todas sus preguntas. Y Esme lo notó, ella lo notó bastante bien.

"Oh, Bella, parece que Edward ha estaba ocultando ciertas cosas que, claramente, tu deberías saber, ¿cierto?" Preguntó mi mamá a Bella, luego me miró "¿Cuánto no le has dicho?"

"¡Basta Esme!" Mi papá finalmente gritó "¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás diciendo?"

Todos se sentaron en la mesa rígidamente.

"Voy a salir." Anuncié y me puse de pie empujando la silla con una fuerte explosión.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narra Bella**

Me gustó la cena con la familia de Edward. Era tan cómodo... John y el señor Cullen haciendo bromas, Edward y yo riéndonos y también estaba Alice y John contando historias acerca de la escuela. Me hicieron preguntas y las respondía todas de manera feliz.

La Sra. Cullen dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miró a Edward.

"Edward, hablé con el doctor Wilson el otro día. Dijo que no has ido en varios meses." Ella dijo cruzando las manos.

Espera. ¿Doctor? ¿Edward se está viendo con un doctor? ¿Está enfermo?

Edward tragó duro "Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Debes ir una vez por semana." Señaló con un cara demasiado seria "Y tienes que mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo."

"Mamá, tengo 21. Yo no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me digas que tengo que ver a ningún doctor. Si no he ido es porque no quiero, no puedes obligarme." Dejó caer el tenedor a la mesa con estrépito, por lo que Alice y John dejaron de hablar y todos en la mesa quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, parece que estas molesto en este momento, Edward. ¿Por qué no sales y fumas un cigarrillo ya que tienes 21 y puedes hacer eso?" Suspiró, casi mirando a él. Le puse una mano en la rodilla tratando de calmarlo.

"Lo dejé." Él le dijo rotundamente. No tenía ni idea de que él lo había dejado. Nunca me lo mencionó. Estaba tan acostumbrada a siempre verlo fumar que simplemente no me di cuenta que ya no lo hacía.

Aunque para ser honesta, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que su mamá estaba hablando con todo esto del doctor. Me sentí completamente en la oscuridad.

Miré a Edward pidiendo que me explicara todo esto, sin siquiera hablar. Y resulta que la Sra. Cullen se dio cuenta.

"Oh, Bella, parece que Edward ha estaba ocultando ciertas cosas que, claramente, tu deberías saber, ¿cierto?" Ella me preguntó y luego miró a Edward "¿Cuánto no le has dicho?"

"¡Basta Esme!" Gritó el señor Cullen "¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que estás diciendo?"

"Voy a salir." Josh anunció, se puso de pie, y salió.

La puerta principal se cerró y nadie dijo nada.

"Me voy a mi habitación." Nos dijo la Sra. Cullen "Parece que Edward no puede actuar con madurez ni siquiera en una cena familiar."

"Esme, sólo vete a la habitación. Nadie quiere oír nada más de ti." El señor Cullen le dijo moviendo la cabeza con decepción en su rostro. Ella resopló y salió de la cocina.

El padre de Edward me miró "Bella, ¿te gustaría ir con Edward y tratar de hablar con él? por favor. Nosotros vamos a limpiar".

"Uh, sí. Voy a hacer eso." Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y me levanté.

"Siento mucho que tengas que ver todo eso." Suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

"No se preocupe por eso."

Empujé mi silla y salí de la cocina caminando hacia la puerta principal. Agarré mi abrigo y el de Edward al ver que aún estaba colgado en el perchero. Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta, me estremecí una vez que el aire de la noche golpeó mi piel. Edward estaba de pie al final del pasillo recostado en la pared, de espaldas a mí. Terminé de salir y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Estaba totalmente en silencio.

Me acerqué a él en silencio a pesar de que mis pasos resonaron en el porche de madera. Cuando por fin llegué a su lado tomé su abrigo y lo coloqué sobre sus hombros. Él se volteó para que yo pudiera verlo.

"Hey". Suspiró mirando hacia el suelo.

"Hey." Dije en voz baja y suavemente tomé los brazos de él para ponerlos alrededor de mí. Él sólo se dejó y me miraba con una expresión que no podía entender. Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Qué está pasando, Edward?" Le pregunté, mirándolo a la cara "¿De qué está hablando tu mamá? Ella habló de un doctor, ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Tragó saliva y respiró "No estoy enfermo, pero… bueno, algo así. Yo he sufrido de depresión, ansiedad, y un montón de otras cosas así desde que era un niño, como la timidez y problemas para expresarme. Y mi mamá..."

"¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto?" Le pregunté con suavidad y extendí mis manos poniéndolas en los costados de su rostro.

Apretó los dientes y respiraba por la boca.

"Me avergüenzo de ello. No dejo de creer que soy un bicho raro por todo esto. Yo, literalmente, no puedo actuar con normalidad, no puedo hacer que las cosas sean normales, no puedo ser una persona del todo normal. Tengo que tomar un medicamento al despertarme prácticamente me obligo a hacerlo. Son muchas cosas. Cuando tenía 16 años llegue a cortarme porque eso era lo único que me calmaba cuando me sentía mal y no sabía por qué era, por suerte no duro mucho ya que Emmett se dio cuenta y le dijo a mamá y por eso decidieron llevarme a un psicólogo. Sin embargo, también tengo que poner todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo ahora en cualquier momento, Y mi mamá no ayuda mucho con eso... con sus peleas y todo lo demás..." Él se fue apagando.

Yo simplemente negué todo con la cabeza "Tú no eres un bicho raro, Edward. Esto no es una cosa poco común, hay muchas otras personas que pasan por esto, no es tan raro".

Se lamió los labios y volvió a hablar "He roto con las pocas novias que he tenido porque yo no tenía la energía o el impulso de querer quedarme con ellas. Yo no quería estar cerca de nadie, no quería besos, ni abrazos ni que alguien estuviese ahí para mí porque yo sabía que de alguna manera lo iba a lastimar con mi actitud. Yo realmente no quería besarte aquella noche, nunca había pensado en llegar tan lejos contigo. Yo no quería participar de esta manera contigo"

"¿Por qué?" Susurré bajando mis manos a su pecho.

"Yo no quería lastimarte a ti también. Traté de evitar esto varias veces simplemente para no terminar haciéndote daño como lo hice con mis otras novias" Explicó.

"Pero dolió más que me hayas evitado todas esas veces." Le dije.

Edward dio un suspiro tembloroso y suavemente me agarró de las caderas y tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, acercándome más a él. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Lo sé. Y me dolió más a mí también." Murmuró en mi pelo "Después de esa noche que dormiste conmigo en mi cama por primera vez... sentí miedo de todo. Me entró el pánico, porque nunca antes lo había hecho, nunca antes me había sentido así" cerré los ojos, escuchando con atención cada palabra que él decía "Pensé que estaba bien estar solo, no estar con nadie. Pensé que ninguna relación valía la pena luchar por ella... y entonces te encontré. Y vaya que valió la pena correr el riesgo." Yo sentía como sonreía mientras hablaba "Porque te amo, te amo demasiado, más de lo que nunca vamos a saber y mucho más de lo que nunca vamos a entender."

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho, inclinándome levemente hacia arriba y lo besé. Sus labios me encontraron a mitad del camino. Solté un gemido que salió de mi garganta mientras nos besábamos. Él no se estaba deteniendo. Él me estaba besando como debería. Pero la respiración era siempre un problema. Nos alejamos, jadeando.

Me incliné hacia delante presionando los labios contra su cuello.

"Yo también te amo" Le dije en un susurro.

Me aparté para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban y estaba sonriendo.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Narra Edward**

"Juro por Dios, Edward, que si me haces caer de este techo te voy a matar." John me dijo retirándose lentamente de la cadena de luces de todo el frente de la casa. Era la víspera de navidad y Esme, como lo hacía todos los años, ponía a tres de nosotros a poner sus luces en el techo. La pelea de la noche anterior había sido olvidada por ella y ella estaba actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Le sonreí, tirando de la cuerda que tenía alrededor de su cintura "Si te dejo caer estarías muerto de todos modos por lo que no podrías matarme".

"Si los dos no se callan y terminan esto, yo los voy matar a los dos." Amenazó Carlisle de pie a pocos metros de nosotros en el techo.

"Bueno, yo no mataría a Edward con su novia aquí, así que es automáticamente seguro que no voy a matarlo." Mi hermano señalo "Compartir una habitación por tanto tiempo es grave, sólo Dios sabe lo que están haciendo allí."

Solté mi agarre de la cuerda por un segundo, me entró el pánico y dejé escapar un grito femenino "¡Cállate!, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada"

"Edward, si matas a tu hermano tu madre no será feliz, así que deja de perder el tiempo por eso." Mi padre insistió "Cuanto antes terminemos es mejor y respecto a Bella... bueno, no importa." Ambos se echaron a reír.

"Los odio a los dos." Me quejé "¡nosotros no estamos haciendo nada!"

"Veo la forma de mirar el uno al otro, no nos mientas sobre esto." John bromeó.

"No estoy mintiendo" Exclamé.

"¿En serio?" Carlisle se rió entre dientes, obviamente sorprendido.

"Sí, e incluso si estuviésemos haciendo algo… no lo estaría haciendo en esta casa... Eso es raro" Hice una mueca y mire a la calle.

"Bueno, Emmett y Rosalie si lo hicieron el año pasado aquí." Mi papá se rió en voz alta.

"¡Ew! Deja de hablar sobre esto. No quiero escucharlo" Gemí.

"Oh, ¡Dios mío!" Resopló John, "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó, ignorándome completamente.

"Bueno... Los encontré en el acto, fue muy vergonzoso. Luego les dije que no quería ningún tipo de nietos hasta que se casaran y por lo menos hasta los 25 o que en realidad estuviesen preparados y que antes de esa fecha ambos estarían muertos" Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reír.

"Eso es muy gracioso." Mi hermano sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, muy divertido." Interrumpí "¿Podemos terminar esto rápido? me estoy congelando."

"Estoy seguro de que Bella te calentará." John murmuró, por lo que mi padre soltó una carcajada.

"¡Esa fue buena!" Jadeó entre risas.

"No es divertido." Los miré mal.

.

.

.

.

.

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras colgaba el abrigo, el sombrero, los guantes y me quitaba las botas.

"Hay mucho frío." Murmuré para mí mismo, frotándome las manos y corriendo por las escaleras. Caminé por el pasillo, preguntándome dónde estaba Bella y qué estará haciendo. Me sentí mejor después de todo lo que paso en la última noche. Finalmente le dije todo, y era lo mejor para nosotros. Yo la amaba, y sabía que ella también a mí.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta de mi habitación al final del pasillo, la abrí sin tocar y encontré a Bella… oh, por Dios, estaba vestida con sólo su ropa interior.

"Oh, mierda." Jadeé, sin saber qué hacer.

"Edward, simplemente cierra la puerta" me dijo entre dientes "Tus hermanos o tus padres pueden pasar por aquí en cualquier momento"

"Claro" Asentí con la cabeza y quité los ojos de ella cerrando la puerta tan rápido como pude. Me tapé los ojos con mi mano cuando me di la vuelta otra vez "¡Mierda! Lo siento, Bella, no pensé que estarías cambiándote y yo... yo soy muy tonto. Cuando estaba pequeño siempre me dijeron que debía tocar las puertas antes de entrar. "

Pero entonces sentí sus dedos fríos quitando suavemente mis manos de mis ojos. Dejé de hablar y la miré a la cara, tratando difícilmente no mirar hacia abajo su ropa interior roja.

Ella sonrió y me besó en la comisura de mi boca lentamente.

"Puedes mirar si quieres." Susurró ella comenzando a besar mi cuello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté en voz baja, mirando hacia adelante la pared.

"Besándote." Dijo Bella, tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre sus caderas.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté frotando pequeños círculos en su piel con mis dedos.

"Porque te amo y porque quiero besarte." Rió inocentemente contra mi cuello.

"¿Es necesario que lleves sólo tu ropa interior?" Pregunté tensamente "¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" Ella estaba tratando de matarme, yo lo sabía.

"No, no lo hice a propósito. Si hubieses tocado la puerta tendría puesto un vestido" Bella se encogió de hombros y llevó mi cabeza a la suya suavemente, dándome un beso en los labios. Me quejé un poco mientras sus manos se colocaron en mi pelo, atrayéndome más hacia ella, su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis manos se deslizaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sintiendo la piel suave de ella.

Sus pequeños dedos se deslizaron por mi pecho y pararon en el cinturón de mi pantalón. Empezamos a caminar hacia la cama. Ella me empujó hacia abajo en la cama quedando arriba de mi. Me sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Empezó a besarme de nuevo. Di una vuelta, quedando ella abajo de mí. Ella levantó los brazos por mi cuello y puso con sus manos en mi cabeza, jugando con mi pelo.

Empecé a besarla desde su cuello hasta la clavícula "Dios Bella, ¿por qué no hemos hecho esto antes?" Respiré con mi boca contra su piel. Los besos para nosotros siempre han sido más un gesto pequeño e íntimo, y esto no era pequeño de ninguna manera.

"¿Qué importa?" Se preguntó y atrajo mi boca de nuevo a la suya otra vez, devorando nuestros labios juntos. Sentí la insistencia de su lengua en mi labio inferior y poco a poco abrí mi boca, nuestras lenguas se movían con rapidez en la boca del otro. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Bella y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ella lo tomó como un desafío. Sentí sus dientes comenzar a tirar suavemente de mi labio inferior y yo gemía en silencio.

Sus manos una vez más se deslizaron de su lugar en el cuello a mi pecho, pero no se detuvieron al tocar mi cinturón. Tiré mis labios con los de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y luego empezaban a desabrochar mis pantalones vaqueros, antes de quitarlos introdujo su mano y las dejó en mi cadera, adentro de mis boxers.

"Oh Dios, Bella." Jadeé contra su cuello mientras ella acariciaba con sus manos cada parte de mi cadera, cada vez más cerca de mi miembro, mis caderas instintivamente se movían por su cuenta.

Ella había ganado. Ella tenía toda mi atención.

Bueno... hasta que el sonido de la voz de mi madre resonó por toda la casa "¡Niños! Emmet y Rosalie ya están aquí"

Ambos nos detuvimos por un instante, luego nos separamos rápidamente. Me tropecé y caí, haciendo un ruido fuerte.

"Edward, Bella, ¿están bien?" Dijo Esme desde abajo, sabiendo exactamente de dónde venía el sonido a pesar de que estaba abajo.

"¡Sí!" Grité y corrí hacia la puerta, bloqueándola rápidamente.

Volví a mirar a Bella, ella estaba toda sonrojada y colocándose un vestido. Ella me miró y movió la cabeza "No más de esto en la casa de los padres."

Asentí con la cabeza mientras abrochaba rápidamente mis pantalones "De acuerdo".

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Narra Edward**

"Edward" Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y dejé escapar el más mínimo quejido bajo las sábanas calientes y suaves.

"Hm" Le respondí y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Me preguntó y me dio un dulce beso en mi cuello mientras se arrastraba por encima de mí. Dejé escapar un gemido perezoso y la agarré por las caderas, metiendo mis dedos dentro de su camiseta sobre su estómago.

"Hoy es el día que Edward duerme durante todo el día. Me encanta este día de fiesta." Bromeé y finalmente abrí un poco mis ojos. Pero no podía verla en la oscura habitación, la luz del sol apenas se veía por las cortinas. Su piel pálida era un poco brillante y sus labios se veían de color rosa mostrando su sonrisa burlona.

"No, no lo es. Además, dormimos casi todo el día ayer." Ella me dijo y se deslizó hacia abajo, por lo que ahora su cabeza estaba en mi hombro y estaba apretando sus labios en mi cuello.

"Vamos a seguir durmiendo, Bella, yo ayer estuve toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el techo con mis hermanos y Carlisle, estoy realmente cansado" Señalé con una pequeña sonrisa, distraído jugando con su pelo. Ella se rió en silencio y levantó un poco su cuerpo.

"Edward, vamos, es la mañana de navidad, ahora levántate porque quiero darte tu regalo." Ella insistió mientras me golpeaba suavemente en el pecho.

Se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su maleta.

"Te dije que no era necesario darme un regalo Bells." Ella sólo me sonrió y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su maleta buscando el regalo. Encendí la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche cuando Bella regresó a la cama, sentándose al estilo indio junto a mí con un gran regalo envuelto. "Yo no sabía que podías envolver regalos tan bien." Señalé mirando el regalo, tenía un lazo grande y sin ninguna arruga de papel.

Ella se rió en voz alta "Sí... Bueno, yo en realidad no sé. Pero Rosalie si puede." Dijo mientras me entregaba el regalo.

"Tiene sentido". Asentí con la cabeza mientras desataba el lazo y arrancaba el papel de regalo. Sonreí ampliamente y miré a Bella.

"Todas tus series favoritas en DVD. Hace tiempo te quejabas por no poder ver todos los episodios en la televisión por el trabajo... Y por eso compré esto para ti." Explicó.

Miré de nuevo el regalo y lo puse a mi lado en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y luego arrastré a Bella hacia mi regazo "Gracias, es perfecto." Le dije y la besé suavemente. Me aparté y suspiré "Lástima que no..."

"Edward, yo también te dije que no tenías que comprarme algún regalo, no importa." Me interrumpió y sonrió, sus manos jugaban con el frente de mi camiseta.

"Si, y aun así rompiste la regla." Señalé y pasé los dedos por su suave cabello.

"Si, Rompí la regla." Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Bueno, yo también" Sonreí de vuelta y metí la mano en una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche y saqué una pequeña caja envuelta.

"Edward" se quejó "¡rompiste la regla!"

"Tú lo hiciste primero así que ambos estamos libres." Le dije entregándole la caja.

Ella me miró antes de tomarla, desenvolvió su regalo, abrió la tapa de la caja y sus ojos se agrandaron y su voz se hizo suave "Edward..."

"Emmett y yo fuimos a una joyería después de que él llegó aquí ayer." Me explicó.

Bella con cuidado sacó el collar de plata con un corazón sencillo que colgaba de él "Es hermosa." De repente frunció el ceño y me golpeó en el pecho de nuevo "Ahora mi regalo parece estúpido."

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza "Lo prometo, es perfecto también... y además yo no soy el tipo de hombre que usa joyas o algo así."

Ella se rió y me dio la espalda, sosteniendo cada extremo de la cadena "Ayúdame." Asentí con la cabeza y tomé los extremos entre mis dedos, suavemente juntando los extremos juntos. Bella se dio la vuelta y sonrió "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Hermoso" Sonreí. Ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos y tiró de mis labios a los de ella dándome un beso.

Bella se alejó lentamente, sus pulgares estaban acariciando los lados de mi cara "Gracias. Me encanta."

Tiré de su cuerpo hacia el mío, descansando mí cabeza entre sus hombros y cuello, besaba suavemente su piel en cualquier lugar que pudiera.

"Te amo, Bells. Te amo demasiado" Le dije y cerré los ojos, respirando lentamente. Bella era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Yo también te amo." Respondió ella.

Establecimos el silencio en la habitación, no era incomodo ni molesto, ambos estábamos contentos por la forma en que estábamos y cómo estábamos seguros que sería así por un muy largo tiempo. Solo nos mirábamos, esto era tan perfecto.

Hasta que un golpe silencioso en la puerta nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad, automáticamente volteé la cabeza, Emmett estaba asomado.

"¿No son lindos ustedes dos?" Dijo en tono de burla "espero que tengan los pantalones puestos."

"¡Emmet!" Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no reírme por su estúpida broma "¿Qué pasa?"

"Vamos a abrir los regalos antes y papá va a hacer el desayuno." Explicó, sin hacer alguna otra broma.

"Gracias por avisar. Bajados dentro de unos minutos." Asintió y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas de regalos, familia, películas de navidad, y mucha comida, más comida de lo que nadie podría manejar, nos estaba esperando. Estaban mis tías, tíos, primos, abuelos, etc. Todos en la misma casa poniéndose al día y compartiendo historias de la época de la última vez que todos habíamos estado juntos.

Pero sobre todo, todos hablaban sobre Bella. Mis primos pequeños la amaban, mis tías y tíos piensan que ella es la persona más dulce y mis abuelos estaban pidiendo una invitación para nuestra boda.

"Bella, mira su trasero de pequeño, incluso cuando estaba pequeño tenía un gran trasero" dijo mi abuela apuntando a una imagen mía en uno de los álbumes de fotos, era una de sus favoritas.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Bella se sonrojó, riéndose con ella.

"Abuela, no necesitas mostrarle a Bella mi trasera cuando era un bebé." Yo me reí, tomando asiento a su lado en el sofá, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Bella.

"Oh, claro que debo hacerlo, tiene que saber cómo podrían ser sus hijos." Explicó apuntando su dedo hacia mí.

Puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, ocultando mi propia vista. Yo estaba tan incómodo con todo este discurso sobre el matrimonio y los bebés. No quiere decir que no era lo que yo quería... yo sólo no sabía si ella lo quería. Y tampoco estaba preocupado por eso en este momento. Tendremos mucho más tiempo y un montón de cosas que hacer.

Bella se echó a reír junto con mi abuela al presionar su mejilla en mi hombro, tratando de ver mi cara.

"Nunca logramos controlarte, abuela." Yo me burlé y negué con la cabeza "Si no te importa, me voy a robar a mi novia." Le dije a mi abuela, levantándome y ofreciéndole una mano a Bella para que se levantara también.

"No, está bien amor. Iré a buscar a tus hermanos. Rosalie está aquí, ¿verdad? Voy a hablar con ella." Ella decía mientras se levantaba del sofá con el álbum de fotos en la mano.

"Muy bien, abuela." Sonreí viendo que Rosalie sería su próxima víctima.

"Me encanta tu abuela." Bella me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, ella es la mejor abuela." Estuve de acuerdo, "Un poco loca, pero es genial".

"¡Chicos! La cena está lista." Mi padre llamó desde la puerta de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa hablando en voz baja y esperando pacientemente que mi padre dijera la oración habitual de la cena de navidad. Había comida por todas partes, podía ver en los ojos de Emmett que se sentía como en un paraíso.

"¡Emmett!" Regañó mi madre al darse cuenta de que Emmett estaba a punto de agarrar un poco de comida.

"Tengo hambre y papá está tardándose mucho, como siempre" Se quejó, haciendo reír a Rosalie en voz baja.

Mi padre se sentó a la mesa y cruzó las manos delante de él "¿Estamos listos?" Preguntó. Cuando todos dijeron que si, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar "Dios, te damos gracias por todo lo que has traído a esta casa hoy en día; La buena comida, los regalos maravillosos, buena salud, pero lo más importante las personas que estamos aquí" Di a Bella una pequeña sonrisa y apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa, ella me sonrió con ganas de llorar "Por favor, bendícenos con un año de grandes cosas. Amén" Concluyó.

"Amén." Todos dijeron.

"Gracias a Dios, ¡vamos a comer!" Emmett empezó a aplaudir antes de agarrar un poco de comida.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté preocupado a Bella.

Ella sonrió "Si, es sólo que estoy feliz" Una lágrima salió de su ojo lentamente "Te amo, Edward"

"Yo también te amo, Bells" La bese suavemente.

**El fanfic no es escrito por mí, estaba en inglés y yo sólo estoy traduciéndolo y publicándolo aquí.**


End file.
